Le commencement
by Doupi
Summary: Faith décide de rester quelque temps avec la bande à Buffy après la destruction de Sunnydale. Mais le mal rode encore autour d'eux et les conséquences de leurs choix rendront cette cohabitation difficile.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

_Tu étais blessée, j'ai cru te perdre et me perdre. J'ai hurlé ton nom et tu m'as regardée comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je t'ai vue m'abandonner, encore. J'ai fini par succomber aussi face au nombre. Mais on s'est relevées toutes les deux ensemble, dans un même mouvement. Le combat a repris et l'on dût battre en retraite. Je t'ai entendue du haut des marches. Tu as fait ton choix. C'était comme si tu me plantais un couteau dans le cœur, encore. Alors j'ai couru, couru et sauté dans ce bus qui m'emportait au loin. Mais pas assez loin, puisque tu étais toujours là. _

_Détruit, il ne reste plus rien. On peut dire qu'on a fait fort pour cette apocalypse. Tu as l'air fière de toi, fière de ce que tu viens d'accomplir mais tu ne me tromperas pas. Tu n'as jamais pu. Je te regarde et tu contemples ce cratère. Comme j'aimerai connaitre tes pensées, à quoi penses-tu ou peut-être à qui ? Je le vois, tu penses à lui. Je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour la suite. Est-ce que je suis dans tes projets d'avenir ? Non surement pas. Il vaut mieux que je te laisse vivre ta vie et que j'apprenne à vivre sans toi. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur._

_C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas encore prête pour moi et que j'ai accepté la proposition de Giles._

**Chapitre 1 :**

C'est une nuit magnifique sur L.A., je suis sur le toit de l'Hypérion, celui-là même où Buffy m'a protégée contre les membres du conseil jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Angel. Celui où elle a promis de me battre à mort si je m'excusais, il y fait calme malgré que l'on soit en plein centre-ville. J'en profite après l'agitation de ces derniers jours. Je sais que demain, je vais partir, marcher au loin. Je n'ai plus ma place ici mais ce soir, je suis juste là à profiter. B doit rentrer de l'hôpital demain soir, ma présence n'est donc plus nécessaire.

Je me couche sur la couverture que j'ai apportée et observe les étoiles. Les souvenirs de ces derniers jours me frappent avec force. Je pleure doucement tout ce que je vais perdre.

Quelques jours auparavant :

Je suis au fond du bus qui nous tire de l'enfer. J'ai toujours été au fond du bus, suppose que c'est donc ma place. Quand j'étais gamin, l'arrière de l'autobus était pour ma bande. Nous venions secrètement fumer des cigarettes que nous avions volées à nos parents. Le chauffeur du bus nous avait demandé d'expliquer les empreintes de chaussures sur le plafond de l'autobus, et nous étions restés là à rire. Yep, nous étions considérés comme les mauvais enfants d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

Grâce à un peu d'intimidation, je suis parvenue à avoir quelques rangées de libre autour de moi. J'aspire juste à prendre un peu de repos mais il semble que je sois la seule dans ce cas. Les Newbies fêtent bruyamment leur victoire depuis tantôt et de nombreux chants viennent me faire regretter l'absence de radio. Je me redresse et observe l'agitation autour de moi. Je repère vite B à l'avant. Elle a l'air épuisée. Je le vois à la façon qu'elle a de répondre aux questions des Scoobies par des haussements d'épaules et à cette moue qu'elle arbore. Elle va craquer bientôt ça n'en fait pas un doute. Soit, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je tire mon couteau de son étui à ma cheville. Je me lève et fais mon chemin jusqu'à Vi, elle est celle qui fait le plus de bruit. Je sais qu'il va falloir une grande action pour la faire taire mais se donner en spectacle est quelque chose qui m'est familier maintenant. Elle me tourne le dos dans l'allée et ça m'arrange bien. Je me glisse silencieusement, les filles continuent de babiller sans faire attention à moi. Suppose qu'elles me font confiance maintenant, pensent que je ne suis plus psycho. Je ne le suis peut-être plus mais je reste dangereuse …

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je suis derrière Vi, la tenant dans une prise de tête, mon couteau posé sur sa gorge. Très rapidement, on n'entend plus que nos deux respirations dans tout le bus. Même B est en état de choc mais je sais que dans son cas, ça ne durera pas alors il faut que je fasse passer mon message avant.

« Serait-il possible de dormir maintenant ? Non, parce que quand je n'ai pas mon compte de sommeil, j'ai tendance à perdre le contrôle. »

Je sens Vi trembler contre moi. Elle ne se débat pas et aucune de ses amies n'osent faire un geste vers moi. J'allais relâcher ma prise, estimant que mon avertissement est suffisant, lorsque je sens une petite main chaude qui se pose sur mon épaule.

« Donne. »

Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard flamboyant de Buffy en face de moi. Oops, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort. Je baisse les yeux et recule d'un pas, lâchant Vi. Celle-ci s'empresse de sortir de mon espace et se place derrière Buffy. Dans un soupir, je lève mes mains en signe de reddition et tends mon couteau à B, manche en avant. Elle le prend et me repousse jusqu'au fond du bus sans que j'oppose de résistance. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle et je crois qu'elle l'a très bien compris. D'une poussée plus forte, elle m'incite à m'asseoir sur la dernière rangée et me force à lui faire de la place. J'attends l'explosion qui ne manquera pas de venir. Je vois déjà le discours : tu ne dois pas mettre en danger la vie des autres, ce n'est pas un jeu, blablabla. J'aime quand elle commence à …

« Merci. »

Ok, ça s'est plutôt inattendu. « Hein, pourquoi … » Je suis surprise et je pense que ma tête le montre car je l'entends rire doucement. Je me tourne vers elle juste à temps pour saisir l'expression de douleur qu'elle cache aussitôt.

« Tu es blessée ? Où ?» Je n'attends pas sa réponse et soulève sa veste. Une large tâche de sang est visible sur son top blanc. Je tends ma main pour dégager le top mais elle m'attrape le poignet avant que je n'ai pu faire le geste. « Laisse, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de sommeil et une guérison slayer ne peut résoudre. » Je peux voir dans ces yeux qu'elle est sérieuse ou du moins qu'elle pense ce qu'elle dit. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre mais je ne peux la laisser blessée sans m'être assurée que ce n'est rien. « Ne joue pas au Général Buffy avec moi. Montre-moi et je te laisserai tranquille. »

« Quoi ? Oh ok, regarde. » Elle soulève son débardeur et je vois sa blessure. Elle est assez profonde mais ne semble pas avoir touché le moindre organe vital. Je fais courir mes doigts autour des bords, elle frissonne à mon contact. Un bref regard à son visage m'apprend qu'elle a fermé les yeux et que ses traits sont détendus. Bon pas besoin de points de suture ici, la blessure est propre et a déjà commencé à cicatriser. A contre cœur, je me recule et m'appuie à nouveau contre la vitre. Je lâche l'air que je retenais inconsciemment.

« Tu vois … Je te l'avais dit. Peut-on dormir maintenant ? » constate-t-elle. Sa voix est faible et elle n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

« Ouais, ouais, tu peux retourner devant. Je vais dormir aussi de toute façon. » Je fais un vague geste de salut et me tourne vers l'extérieur. Je la sens qui hésite à côté de moi.

« Bonne idée … » Elle se lève, s'apprête à faire son chemin vers l'avant et ça me brise le cœur. « En fait, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Pousse-toi un peu que je trouve une position confortable» me dit-elle en se rasseyant plus près de moi. Elle pose ses pieds sur la banquette et sa tête sur mon épaule. Son dos appuie contre mon côté et je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire de mon bras. Je me sens comme entrain de vivre un rêve. Finalement, je me tourne, enroule mes bras autour d'elle et la tire plus proche encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la sens se relaxer et son souffle qui se ralentit.

J'aimerai m'endormir aussi facilement qu'elle mais la chaleur qu'elle dégage et les restes de la grande bataille me torturent. Quelle douce torture. Merde, je tiens B. dans mes bras et aucune de nous deux n'est inconsciente, enfin si mais rien d'anormal. On peut dire qu'il y a un sacré progrès. Peut-être que l'on peut prendre un nouveau départ et être ami, non que je n'aimerai pas plus mais soyons réaliste, B. est plus hétéro que l'ensemble du bus réuni et je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment son type. Il me faut une bonne heure avant d'arriver à fermer les yeux à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens tout de suite qu'elle est toujours contre moi. Mes bras sont autour d'elle et ses doigts tracent des formes compliquées sur mes mains jointes. C'est ce toucher délicat qui m'a tirée de mes rêves mais la réalité est juste meilleure pour le moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la lâcher. Je ne bouge pas, espérant qu'elle pense que je dors encore. « Bien dormi ? » Okay c'est officiel, je suis vraiment une mauvaise actrice autant être honnête.

« Ouais, la meilleure sieste que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. » Elle se tortille un peu pour regarder dans mes yeux. Sans doute pour juger ma sincérité mais je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur. Le désert a été remplacé par la ville et l'on peut apercevoir quelques maisons par ci, par là. Je sais qu'elle m'observe toujours alors je finis par céder à son regard insistant.

« Quoi ? Où sommes-nous ? » Ouch, sa tête est plus proche que je ne le pensais. Il me suffirait de me pencher un peu plus pour l'embrasser. Cette pensée me gèle complètement et je loupe sa réponse. J'ai envie de lécher doucement ces lèvres pleines, de les prendre délicatement entre mes dents, de jouer avec elles. Je ne reprends conscience de la réalité que lorsqu'elle me punche légèrement dans le ventre en rigolant un petit peu. Je me détache de ses lèvres pour écouter sa question. « Que vas-tu faire quand on sera à L.A. ? » répète-t-elle. Elle semble vraiment préoccupée par le sujet et tout son corps se contracte en attendant ma réponse. Reste à l'apaiser, je lui donne la réponse que j'ai préparée sachant qu'on me poserait surement la question.

« Sans doute, retourner en prison. Pas vraiment achevé ma peine tu vois. Bon avec l'évasion et tout ça, je dois être pas mal recherchée donc vaut mieux pas qu'on me trouve en votre compagnie. » Je dis ça sur un ton blasé en me détachant de son visage. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'elle est contrariée. Elle a repris son toucher léger sur mes mains qu'elle regarde fixement mais son corps est toujours tendu. « Et si tu restais avec nous ? Je … »

« Buffy, Giles m'envoie te dire qu'on va bientôt arriver chez Angel. » Fuck, Rouge, t'as vraiment un timing de merde. Je crois que B. pense la même chose car elle renvoie Willow d'un geste sans même lui répondre ou la regarder. Ce qui n'empêche pas Rouge de me regarder comme si elle allait me tuer avant de nous laisser à nouveau seules. Enfin aussi seules que l'on peut être dans un bus rempli de Tueuses avec une audition améliorée, suppose qu'elle va demander à Ken de nous écouter pour être sûre que je ne vais pas tuer Buffy à nouveau.

« Pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée B. Regarde … » Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle se redresse dans mes bras pour se retrouver face à moi. « Oh, allez Faith … » Je sens ses mains qui se posent sur la banquette à quelques centimètres de mon ventre alors qu'elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. « Laisse-nous une chance. Je te veux près de m… nous. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre. » Son visage est proche de moi, trop proche pour que je puisse réfléchir clairement. « Je ne … » J'allais sortir un refus mais elle me fait sa moue. Raah, cette façon qu'elle a de laisser trembler sa lèvre me fait toujours craquer. « Merde, d'accord, je vais rester un mois pour t'aider et puis je retourne en prison. Suppose qu'un mois ne fera pas une grande différence de toute façon. » Elle n'est pas entièrement satisfaite de ma réponse. « Très bien, ça me laisse un mois pour te convaincre de rester. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le bus s'arrête et tout le monde commence à sortir. Je desserre mes bras et lui permets de se relever en prenant appui sur moi. Lorsque nous ne sommes plus que toutes les deux, elle fait son chemin à travers les rangées sans se retourner. Je devine plus que je n'entends les mots qu'elle murmure. « Même si je dois me battre pour que tu restes cette fois. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Quand je finis par émerger du bus quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'affaire autour de moi. Fred s'approche pour voir si je suis blessée mais je la repousse gentiment, d'autres ont plus besoin de ses services. Elle comprend le message et se dirige vers Rona, laquelle est emmenée vers le groupe qui va à l'hôpital.

Une fois, les blessées parties, tous le monde se tourne vers B. et la regarde dans l'expectative. Heureusement, Angel est à côté et distribue rapidement des clés. Les filles se dirigent vers l'étage pour prendre un repos bien mérité et je m'apprête à faire de même. Je n'ai pas fait trois pas que je suis stoppée par Dawn. Elle regarde vers moi et je comprends qu'elle veut me parler avant d'aller dormir. Une fois que son message est passé, elle crie rapidement à B. qu'elle arrive avant de me tirer dans le petit jardin à l'arrière.

L'air frais du soir me donne envie de fumer une cigarette. Je me perche sur une bordure pour en griller une. Je n'ai le temps d'en prendre qu'une bouffée que Dawn me la tire et commence à fumer à côté de moi. Comme elle exhale la fumée, se penche en arrière contre la bordure et se détend, je peux dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de la première fois.

«Merci», me dit-elle et je me contente de hausser en réponse avant d'en allumer une autre. «Si B t'attrape, tu n'as pas l'obtenue de moi," la fumée formant un nuage autour de mes paroles. "C'est noté." Le silence tombe entre nous, c'est plus réconfortant. « Quand … » Je fais un geste vague vers notre situation. « Quand tu es partie la première fois. » La réponse me glace un peu. Dawn me regarde, exhalant un gros nuage, obscurcissant notre vision de l'autre pendant un moment. Mais je ne me déplace pas, elle me regarde aussi. «J'étais en colère, furieuse, … »me dit Dawn franchement. Elle chiquenaude sa cigarette, regardant tomber la cendre. "Tu étais comme une seconde sœur. Je ne sais pas. Ca m'énervait. Non pas que tu aies foiré, et bien, tout. Mais que tu n'aies même pas pris la peine d'essayer de le réparer. "

"Je vais essayer maintenant" Ma réponse sonne pathétique même à mes oreilles. "Peut-être un peu trop tard», me dit Dawn, je me sens comme si on venait de frapper dans le creux de mon estomac. Mais elle hausse les épaules et dit, "Tu ne pourras pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne te hais plus exactement. Buffy non plus. Mais nous sommes tous les deux encore en rogne. Je pense que tout le monde l'est. " Je peux prendre ça. Je le savais déjà dans une certaine mesure. Ce n'est pas comme si tout allait revenir à la façon dont il était avant. Le monde ne fonctionne pas comme ça. « Tu lui as manqué, tu sais. Elle a parlé de toi pendant que tu étais en prison. Au début, c'était de la haine mais maintenant, je vois qu'elle était malheureuse. Je pense qu'elle t'aime. » Dawn se tourne vers moi à ses mots et arrête de surveiller l'entrée de l'hôtel dans lequel ils ont tous disparu. Elle jette sa cigarette au loin.

Je suis sur le point de dire quelque chose après m'être remise du choc, quand j'entends Buffy s'écrier, "Dawn !" Merde, ça, ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Si elle découvre que Dawn fume, on va passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle a à peine passé le seuil qu'elle commence déjà à crier sur Dawn laquelle lui répond du tac au tac. Je suppose que leur relation n'a pas tellement changé. Au moins, B. n'attrape pas le soupçon et on s'en tire sans trop de dommage. Je m'interpose entre les deux avant qu'elles ne perdent le contrôle. « B. c'est ma faute. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Je l'ai forcée à venir avec moi, je voulais présenter mes excuses.» Ces quelques mots ont le don de figer complètement Buffy. Elle semble réfléchir à ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je chasse Dawn discrètement et la pousse à retourner à l'hôtel pendant que je fais face. Elle m'envoie un timide sourire reconnaissant, mieux vaut moi qu'elle après tout. Personne n'aime se retrouver face à une Buffy en colère surtout quand ça implique sa chère sœur.

Quand je me suis retournée vers B., elle s'est assise sur la bordure, tendue comme jamais. Je m'assieds à son côté en évitant tout contact visuel qui me trahirai. « Ecoute, c'est quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire depuis longtemps et … » Mon explication est vaseuse, je le sais et je ne suis pas surprise lorsqu'elle me coupe. « Stop, stop, tu n'as jamais été un bon menteur, Faith. Je sais qu'elle fume. » Sa voix est ferme mais calme, je suppose qu'elle rejoue les dernières années pour savoir quand tout cela a commencé. Il faut qu'elle lâche un peu la pression.

« Tu sais quoi. Viens, ce soir, c'est moi qui gère le navire. » Je me lève tendant la main vers elle pour l'aider. Elle me regarde un peu interloquée. « Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu as besoin de dormir un peu. » A cet instant, je ne suis pas la Faith qu'elle a l'habitude de connaitre ou bien elle doit se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle m'a laissé le contrôle. Pas très brillant dirons-nous, je suis une femme d'action, pas de décision. J'ai appris ma leçon à la dure et on ne m'y reprendra pas. Il se passe quelques secondes mais elle accepte mon aide pour se relever et je la guide vers l'intérieur. Je ne marque pas d'hésitation, sachant parfaitement me diriger ici. En quelques minutes, après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture, on arrive à mon appartement. C'est en voulant ouvrir la porte que je remarque que nos doigts sont toujours enlacés solidement. Je me détourne pour ne pas qu'elle voie la rougeur apparaitre sur mes joues quand je la lâche et déverrouille l'entrée.

Je la laisse pénétrer dans la pièce en premier et la regarde quand elle fait le tour, touchant certains meubles, découvrant quelques peintures. Elle est déconcertée par l'environnement. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Angel a commencé à aménager cet appartement de deux pièces quand j'étais en prison. Sur mes ordres, il a repeint tous les murs dans des tons bleus relaxants. Il a choisi les rideaux de tissu et les a installés. Il m'a aussi aidé avec les meubles et a réalisé ceux dont j'avais dessiné les croquis. Il devait être prêt à ma sortie de prison dans quelques années mais la perte de son âme et la guerre contre La Force ont mis tout entre parenthèses. J'aime beaucoup ce résultat même s'il trainait encore quelques pots de peintures et quelques meubles encore inachevés. Les rares possessions qu'il me restait de mon premier séjour à Sunnydale étaient emballées dans trois, quatre cartons près de l'entrée. J'abandonne B à son exploration et remarque une grande enveloppe en craft qui se trouve sur la table. Je dépose les sandwichs et les boissons que l'on a ramassés en chemin. Elle porte mon nom à l'encre noire et avant même de m'ouvrir, je sais de qui elle est. Je l'ouvre et en extrait quelques feuilles. Certaines ont l'air officiel mais je les dédaigne pour la note qui les accompagne. Elle est courte et écrite de la main même d'Angel. J'ai un peu d'appréhension au moment de lire.

_Faith, _

_Au moment où tu liras cette lettre, tu t'attendras sans doute à retourner en prison ou à quelques autres mauvaises nouvelles. Sois sans crainte, avec Willow, nous avons réglé ton dossier et tu n'es plus recherchée. Elle et moi avons pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne manière de te remercier pour ton aide de ces derniers mois. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi à L.A. mais je pense que tu devrais aller avec eux quelque temps. Je sais que tu crois ne pas être digne d'elle mais tu te trompes. Il serait temps que tous les deux, vous en preniez conscience. Dis-lui comment tu te sens, elle pourrait te surprendre. _

_Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras les papiers qui attestent que tu es libre. J'ai aussi découvert un héritage dont tu es la bénéficiaire et qui je pense pourra dans un avenir proche t'aider à conquérir son cœur. Ne le rejette pas trop vite. _

_Toujours tiens,_

_Angel._

Ma main tremble un peu au fil de ma lecture et je lâche les papiers. Ils s'éparpillent sur la table alors que mes jambes ne me portent plus. C'était pour le moins inattendu. Je suis tellement concentrée dans ma lecture que je sursaute au moment où une petite main appuie sur mon épaule. « Mauvaises nouvelles ? » Son regard est inquiet et je sais qu'elle n'a pas lu par-dessus mon épaule. Bon, parce que je veux voir ce qu'elle fera après. « Tu as faim ? » Bien, Faith, maintenant, elle ne va pas du tout se douter que tu caches quelque chose. « Non, j'aimerai plutôt prendre une douche et puis dormir un peu. Et toi ? » Mon estomac parle pour moi à cet instant et elle pouffe. « Mmm, oui, une douche, je peux manipuler ça. » Je pose la lettre sur la table en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas lisible. Je sais que son regard est fixé dessus mais elle ne fait pas de mouvement. J'attrape sa main et la dirige vers la salle de bain. « Bon, tu as des serviettes propres ici » Je lui désigne un meuble de ma main libre « et je vais te trouver un pyjama ou des vêtements ... » Elle se tourne vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'as pas à faire ç … » Je la coupe. « Profite, prends un bain, une douche, toute l'eau chaude avant que les autres ne la prenne ou si tu préfères une froide. » Je soulève un sourcil de façon subjective et elle rougit. « Je m'occupe de tout le reste. » Elle me fixe quelques secondes avant de s'incliner. « Ok, un pyjama serait bien. » « C'est parti. » Je fais demi-tour et sors de la salle avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et j'entends la douche qui se met en route. Rapidement mon esprit se met à fantasmer sur elle entrain de se déshabiller de l'autre côté de la porte. Après avoir ouvert quelques cartons, je tombe sur deux pyjamas. Je garde le plus indécent pour moi, il faut dire qu'il ne couvre pas grand-chose. L'autre sous le bras, je me dirige de nouveau vers la salle. « B., pyjama. » Je toque avant d'entrouvrir et de déposer mon paquet sur le meuble près de la porte. « Merci, je te rejoins dans une minute. »

Je m'installe à la table et commence à trier les papiers qu'Ange a déposés. Le premier est celui qui affirme que je suis victime d'une erreur judiciaire et que je suis donc libre. Le deuxième est plus officiel, il s'agit de l'acte de propriété de l'hôtel et de mon appartement. Angel me fait don de l'Hypérion. Je suis un peu surprise mais ce n'est rien par rapport au dernier document. Je le parcours en diagonale et apprends que je suis l'héritière du Richard Wilkins III. Me voilà maintenant titulaire d'un énorme compte en banque et d'un gigantesque cratère. Apparemment juste avant son ascension, ce cher homme/démon/père/assassin/malade/fou, biffer les mentions inutiles, avait acheté la totalité de Sunnydale. Je replie les papiers et les glisse dans l'enveloppe juste à l'instant où elle sort de la douche. « Hey, un peu faim maintenant ? » Elle semble plus détendue, plus sereine et son sourire n'est pas forcé.

« Merci, mais je préfère aller dormir maintenant, tu peux m'indiquer ma chambre, j'ai un peu de mal par ici. » Merde, ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est toute intimidée comme ça. Reprends-toi Faith, ça n'arrivera pas. « La chambre est derrière cette porte. Je te laisse volontiers mon lit. C'est toujours mieux que de partager avec le reste de la bande. »Elle rougit, incertaine. « Euh … Ok. Mais et toi ? » « T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais prendre le canapé. Va dormir, tu en as besoin. » Je vois qu'elle hésite encore. Avec un soupir, je me lève et me rapproche d'elle. Mon attitude n'est pas menaçante, pourtant son corps réagit et se tend. Je m'arrête avant d'envahir son espace. « B, va dormir un peu. Tout est sous contrôle ici. Dawn et Angel savent où me trouver et on nous préviendra s'il y a le moindre problème. » Elle me regarde un peu honteuse. « Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. » Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite à cette demande et il faut toute ma maitrise pour lui répondre. « Je ne vais nulle part ce soir. Je serai ici sur le canapé, si tu as besoin de moi. » « Non, non … » ses yeux me regardent inquiets. « Je veux dire avec moi … » Je déglutis difficilement à la seconde où je comprends ce qu'elle me demande. « Sûr, laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et puis je te rejoins. » Elle m'offre un timide sourire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour expédier ma douche et la rejoindre. Elle a déjà éteint la lumière. Je me glisse à côté d'elle sous les draps et cherche le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour la longue attente mais je me suis retrouvée très prise avec mon autre Fanfiction. Voici donc la suite et j'espère arriver à poster plus souvent.**

**Chapitre 3 : la proposition**

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard.<p>

FAITH POV :

La proposition venait à point. Je voyage autour du monde depuis la destruction de Sunnydale. Mais je n'en peux plus de fuir, il me faut un endroit où me poser. J'en suis réduite à vivre au jour le jour, heure après heure, cherchant autour de moi un substitut à ce que ma vie aurait pu être. C'est comme-ci je me consumais intérieurement. Cela avait commencé au lendemain de la défaite de la Force, je m'étais éclipsée rapidement. Je n'avais pas eu trop le choix. Il y a deux jours, Giles m'avait donné une bonne excuse pour revenir. Il m'a offert de travailler à ses côtés prétextant les nombreuses absences de Buffy, m'assurant que cette dernière avait tourné la page. J'allais prendre en main l'entrainement des nouvelles Tueuses. Et cela m'excite au plus haut point. Un sourire insolent traverse mon visage, Buffy ne va pas en revenir. Elle ne s'attendra surement pas à ça. J'enfourche ma moto et me dirige résolument vers Cleveland.

* * *

><p>La nuit est tombée à mon arrivée. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je voyage et Giles ne m'attend qu'au matin suivant. Garant ma moto le long du trottoir, je descends et me promène en direction du cimetière. Il est encore tôt pour espérer y trouver plus d'un vampire mais j'ai besoin d'en exploser quelques-uns. M'étirant un peu, je savoure l'instant présent.<p>

Bien que plongée dans mes pensées, je perçois les pas discrets qui s'approchent ainsi qu'une drôle de sensation que je n'ai plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et bifurque vers les arbres. Le danger vient toutefois du côté où je m'y attends le moins. Alors que je marche sous les branches, une ombre immense me tombe dessus, me faisant chuter lourdement au sol. Je roule sur moi-même et cherchant à me relever mais l'ombre me saisit par derrière, me déséquilibre avant de me plaquer au sol avec une force incroyable.

«Tu te ramollis, Faith. Je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est toujours moi qui ait le dessus, » souffle ironiquement Buffy à quelques centimètres du visage de la Tueuse brune.

« B. ? Mais que … je croyais que tu avais raccroché. » Je suis sous le choc, Buffy se tient au-dessus de moi et m'immobilise complètement, enfin c'est l'impression que je donne. Elle a ses mains posées sur mes épaules, mes mains sont coincées sous ses jambes. La position augmente instantanément mon désir. Je cherche doucement à me dégager, sans succès. Je me décide alors à lever les yeux et à la regarder pour la première fois depuis un an. Dieu qu'elle est belle même quand elle m'observe avec ce regard noir, lourd de menace.

« Je ne raccroche plus quand une Rogue Slayer est en ville. Et ceci est juste une mise en garde pour si jamais tu t'avises de tenter de me tuer à nouveau. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison, juste une … »se murmure Buffy à elle-même.

Je suis étonnée de la rage qui courre dans son regard. Buffy m'examine aussi et je vois qu'elle est un peu tiraillée entre ses sentiments et ce qu'elle estime juste. Comme je ne me débats plus depuis quelques minutes, elle me relâche et se remet sur ses pieds d'un bond. Elle me tourne le dos et repart patrouiller sans un regard en arrière. Je suis contrariée, moins de m'être fait surprendre que du fait que Buffy ne m'ai toujours pas pardonné et qu'elle soit toujours présente. Giles m'a donc menti. Mais c'est avec surprise que je regarde la jolie blonde s'éloigner sans autre mot. Passant outre mon intuition et ses avertissements, je la poursuis. « B., parle-moi. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire. Ma mise en garde est claire. Je ne veux pas te voir, pas te parler, ni patrouiller avec toi. J'ai désapprouvé cette idée de Giles depuis le début mais il peut être très têtu par moment. Au moins a-t-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

Les mots blessants crachés dans la nuit percent l'armure que j'ai soigneusement érigée. Je m'arrête et la force à s'immobiliser aussi. Quand je suis sure qu'elle ne lâchera pas son coup, je la supplie :

« Je t'en prie écoute-moi. Juste cinq minutes après, je te laisserai décider de ce que tu feras de moi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, ni à ce que tu me laisses une chance de réparer mais accorde-moi cinq minutes. »

La tueuse blonde s'est tendue lorsque je l'ai arrêtée. Elle ne se retient que de justesse pour ne pas m'envoyer au tapis une fois encore. « Non, » répond-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. « Je ne me laisserai pas attendrir par tes paroles. Ça ne marchera pas, ça ne marchera plus. »

Et elle me plante là, complètement déboussolée. Pendant que je regarde Buffy s'éloigner, je me repasse mentalement notre altercation. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Anéantie, je sors du cimetière et retourne près de ma moto. Une seconde, la tentation de fuir à nouveau me saisit mais le courage me manque. Je ne peux pas la quitter à nouveau, pas quand tout aurait pu être différent. Je sais que je mérite ce rejet, je l'ai fait suffisamment souffrir. Je démarre et me dirige vers un motel. J'ai besoin de passer la nuit au calme, loin de toute la bande qui de toute façon ne m'attend que le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

A l'ombre des grilles imposantes du cimetière, Buffy regarde la moto s'éloigner. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, cette rencontre vient de bouleverser tous ses plans. Faith lui était apparue changée mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur, c'était ce qu'elle avait aperçu au fond des yeux de la Tueuse sombre. A la place de la défiance et de la méchanceté d'autrefois, elle avait trouvé de la tristesse et une certaine résignation. Elle avait aussi surpris autre chose rien qu'une étincelle, mais qui l'avait mise encore plus mal à l'aise : elle avait perçu du désir. Faith la désirait encore malgré leur passé, malgré l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Elle ne s'est pas attendue à devoir faire face ainsi à ses sentiments. Elle se sentit presque prête à pardonner la fuite et la douleur que ce départ lui avait causée mais pourrait-elle admettre tout ce que ce pardon offrait ? Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir choisi la bonne solution et c'est le cœur brisé qu'elle retourne à sa patrouille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention, j'ai déjà ajouté un chapitre avant donc si vous n'avez pas lu le trois revenez en arrière.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>

Narrateur POV :

La nuit avait été longue et agitée de cauchemars pour les deux Tueuses Initiales. Leurs rêves prophétiques n'auguraient rien de bon pour l'avenir. Elles en étaient toutes les deux conscientes lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux dans l'aube naissante.

Faith POV :

L'aube vient juste de poindre quand j'ouvre les yeux. Ma chambre, que j'ai prise dans le premier motel croisé, est baignée d'une douce lueur orangée. La nuit n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée et les ténèbres me rappellent ce qui s'est joué dans le cimetière, cette nuit. Je me lève, laissant les draps glisser sur ma peau en sueur. Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête alors que je me dirige vers la douche. J'espère enlever de moi tout ce que ces rêves ont soulevé. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour laisser mes soucis s'évaporer sous l'eau chaude.

Narrateur POV :

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jolie brune toute de cuir vêtue sort de sa chambre et enfourche sa moto. Elle se fond habilement dans le trafic et se dirige vers l'Académie quelques rues plus loin.

Le bâtiment était situé en retrait de la ville, aussi dut-elle traverser un passage qui s'ouvre dans l'immense mur qui ceint la propriété. Giles l'a décrite comme un château entouré par un parc de plusieurs centaines d'hectares. Il en a fait l'acquisition des années auparavant et l'a toujours loué jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, cette bâtisse est tout simplement métamorphosée. Des dortoirs hébergent les jeunes tueuses en formation et de nombreuses zones d'entrainement ont été créées par Alex dans le parc. Une piste coure tout le long de la clôture et se perd dans les bois. Elle longe un long terrain, pourvu de cibles mouvantes et fixes, sans doute prévu pour s'entrainer au lancer de pieu, au tir d'arbalète et à l'arc. Malgré l'heure matinale, on croise beaucoup de jeunes filles qui s'entrainent sur les modules de ce campus miniature. Toutes se retournent sur son passage et on entend bientôt des chuchotements excités. Accélérant un peu l'allure, elle débouche sur l'édifice principal. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on comprend que la description de Giles était bien en-dessous de la réalité. L'énorme demeure emplit toute la clairière et fourmille d'activité comme une gigantesque ruche. La moto s'arrête en bas d'une longue série de marches qui mènent à un perron. Les bras croisés, le corps tendu, Buffy l'attend à la porte.

Faith POV

« Giles t'attend dans son bureau, » jette la blonde. « Suis-moi. »

« Salut … » je commence mais je ne peux terminer ma phrase ni même faire un geste en direction de Buffy qui s'est déjà enfoncée dans le bâtiment. Je pousse un minuscule soupir et la rattrape alors qu'elle s'apprête à monter dans un ascenseur. Dans ma tête résonne encore l'avertissement de la nuit dernière.

« Tu sais, il faudra bien que l'on se parle un jour, » je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te demande et on verra. » commence-t-elle avant de poursuivre sarcastiquement, « C'est vrai j'oubliais, on ne te l'a jamais appris. »

Cette Buffy me fait peur, vraiment peur. Enfin, L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et l'on descend. Nous suivons quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter en face d'une porte, Buffy l'ouvre et me fait signe d'entrer.

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV :<p>

Giles l'attend avec impatience. Il n'espère pas que la Tueuse Renégate accepte son offre, Faith doit avoir bien changée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il se détourne de la fenêtre lorsqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il peut observer l'entrée de Faith. Physiquement, la Tueuse Sombre s'est encore musclée et marche non plus d'un air conquérant et provocateur mais discret et prudent. Giles ne peut que noter que toute sa personne est tournée vers Buffy. A chacun des mouvements de la première Tueuse, Faith ajuste son attitude. Peu sensible à la tension qui émane de sa consœur, elle semble détendue et apprécie son environnement. Giles est surpris, un tel comportement est bien éloigné de la Faith de ses souvenirs. Calme, elle s'assoit profondément dans le fauteuil qu'il lui désigne, restant tournée vers Buffy comme si elle attend quelque chose de l'autre ou ne peut plus s'en détacher. A l'inverse, Buffy se met à faire les cent pas, comme-ci elle hésite à rester. Finalement sa curiosité prend le dessus et Giles lui intime l'ordre de s'asseoir aussi. La discussion commence par les banalités d'usage et Giles ne peut que constater qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Quelque chose s'est passé entre ses deux-là et il donnerait cher pour voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

« Bien, Faith, » interrompt Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes avant de se les remettre sur le nez, « comme je te l'ai expliqué au téléphone. Nous et j'insiste sur le nous … » Il s'attire alors un regard noir de Buffy. « Espérions que tu viendrais te joindre à nous. Nous aimerions que tu prennes une partie des cours pratiques qu'assurent Buffy pour le moment. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle voulait prendre sa retraite. »

« C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, Giles. J'aimerai aider. » Cette réponse, dénuée de tout sarcasme, est inhabituelle venant de Faith et fait se lever les sourcils des deux comparses. Buffy arrête même de trépigner et fixe son attention sur la brune, déterminée à savoir si elle ment ou non.

« Voici donc ton horaire et la liste de tes élèves. Cette semaine, tu suivras Buffy pour faire un peu connaissance avec l'Académie. Tu commenceras tes cours la semaine prochaine avec tes premiers élèves. Je te place sous la responsabilité de Buffy en attendant. »

« Mais, Giles … » commence à protester la blonde.

« Non, Buffy, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, » la coupe Giles. « Voici également les clés de ton loft, il est situé un peu en dehors du campus comme tu l'as demandé. »

« Très bien, » convient Faith souriant de voir Buffy réduite au silence. « Cela veut dire que Buffy a le droit de me renvoyer ? » questionne-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

« Elle le pourra à la condition que ça soit justifié, » prévient Giles. Son regard foudroyant oscillait entre les deux Tueuses. « J'espère que vous parviendrez à mettre de côté vos différents. » Il fait une pause dramatique pour donner du poids à ses mots. « Sur ce, Buffy, il me semble que ton premier cours commence bientôt. »

« Exact, » répond Buffy en sortant de la pièce presque au pas de course.

* * *

><p>Faith POV :<p>

Je reste un moment paralysée, ne sachant pas très bien ce que je dois faire. Un signe impérieux de Giles me fait courir après Buffy. Je la rejoins au moment où elle pénètre dans le vestiaire réservé aux professeurs. Nous nous changeons en silence, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de fréquents mais discrets coups d'œil vers ma jolie blonde. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis Sunnydale et je fonds face à tant de perfection. Buffy sort par la porte menant au dojo sans faire plus attention à moi, c'est comme si je n'existe pas. J'écrase la larme qui menace de s'écouler, respire un coup et la suis. Un groupe de jeunes tueuses nous attend, emplissant la petite salle de rires qui s'éteignent rapidement pour laisser la place à des chuchotements empressés lorsque je fais mon entrée. Mon nom se murmure. Buffy prend alors la parole et toutes fixent leur attention sur elle. Moi y compris, cela m'a manqué de ne plus pouvoir la regarder.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous avons aujourd'hui, une invitée de marque, » dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme qui me troue le cœur. « Je suis certaine que vous l'avez toutes reconnue mais je vais la laisser se présenter elle-même … »

La fin de la phrase de Buffy résonne faiblement dans la petite pièce tandis que les douze apprenties tueuses se tournent vers moi. Je bredouille, surprise que Buffy me fasse un tel coup, une réponse sobre mais porteuse de mon charisme habituel parvient à s'échapper de mes lèvres : « Faith Lehane, je viens enseigner ici … avec B. »

Les chuchotements reprennent de plus belle après ma réponse. Buffy les fait prestement taire par une annonce qui me laisse interdite. « Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, allez-vous installer sur les gradins. Nous allons vous faire une petite démonstration de ce à quoi ressemble un vrai combat entre deux anciennes Tueuses. »

Elle vient à peine de terminer sa phrase que ses élèves s'empressent de s'asseoir pour assister au spectacle. Buffy se tourne alors vers moi, les bras le long du corps, Elle s'approche jusqu'à me frôler, déclenchant d'inconscients frissons, et me chuchote : « Vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis hier soir. On va voir si tu n'es pas trop rouillée. »

Mais j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès dans la maitrise de mon corps, je ne me jette pas sur Buffy comme celle-ci s'y attend. J'adopte une position de défense et commence à tourner autour d'elle, cherchant un angle d'attaque. Je ne veux pas la blesser aussi je préfère lui laisser l'avantage du premier assaut. Buffy est surprise par mon comportement, je le vois à la tension qui la prend mais un air résolu apparait sur son visage. Elle s'avance, assenant de puissants coups d'avant-bras en direction de ma tête et de mon ventre. Je pare difficilement chacun des coups sans toutefois y répondre même si cela me demande toute mon self contrôle. Buffy sort alors le grand jeu, déterminée à me sortir de ma réserve et à nous pousser au maximum de nos capacités. Elle enchaine coups de pied et coups de poing à une vitesse phénoménale. Des murmures d'admiration s'élèvent maintenant des gradins. Je tiens le coup encaissant quelques méchants chocs mais je ne peux cesser de reculer face à la rage de Buffy.

Au bout de longues minutes, aucune de nous deux n'a pris le dessus. Je continue de me défendre en encaissant et Buffy lâche complètement ses coups depuis qu'elle a compris que je ne répondrai pas. Nous utilisons tout l'espace du dojo, n'hésitant pas à monter sur les modules pour nous propulser dans les airs ou nous rétablir. Voulant échapper à un balayage, j'exécute un salto arrière et retombe en équilibre précaire sur une poutre vacillante. Je pense que la partie est perdue pour moi. C'est alors que Buffy, sa rage épuisée, commet une erreur. Elle baisse sa garde une fraction de seconde trop tôt, pensant sans doute la partie gagnée aussi. J'en profite et d'un magistral coup de pied circulaire, une de mes nouvelles spécialités, l'envoie au tapis. On n'entend plus aucun son mis à part la respiration, sifflante, de Buffy et la mienne, posée comme si je n'avais fait aucun effort. Tout le monde attend la réaction de la blonde. Voyant qu'elle ne se relève pas, je m'approche, baissant ma garde, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir frappé trop fort. Je sais que si c'est le cas, je n'obtiendrai plus jamais son pardon. Je suis si inquiète que je ne comprends pas comment nous nous retrouvons dans la même position que la nuit dernière. Buffy m'immobilise plus solidement et victorieuse, elle se tourne vers les jeunes Tueuses.

« Leçon du jour : ne jamais, jamais baisser sa garde. Sinon vous êtes morte. » Ces derniers mots me sont adressés. Encore un peu sous le choc, je ne cherche pas à me défaire de la prise, ce que je ferai en temps normal. Je me sais capable mais je ne veux pas relancer le combat maintenant. Et puis la position me plait, un éclair de désir passe dans mes yeux quand Buffy me regarde. Je sais qu'elle le voit car ses yeux s'écarquillent une seconde.

« Tu as fini ta démonstration ? » je la questionne. « Ou tu souhaites encore essayer de m'humilier un peu plus ? » Cette provocation la fait sourire. Cela ressemble un peu à la Faith qu'elle connaissait alors elle scrute mon regard. Elle doit y chercher des traces de ma folie, de mes ténèbres mais je sais qu'elle ne peut y voir que cette résignation et surtout ce désir qui me prennent maintenant. Elle se relève, me libérant et me tend une main secourable. Elle est tellement soucieuse qu'elle ne voit pas le petit sourire fugitif que je lui adresse, signe annonciateur qu'elle aurait déchiffré sans peine autrefois. Je prends sa main et en profite pour la renverser d'une roulade et l'immobiliser à mon tour d'une clé de bras.

« Ne jamais baisser sa garde, tu te souviens ? » lui expliquais-je ironiquement en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le cou.

Buffy bout de rage, peinant visiblement à se contrôler. Elle se libère de ma prise lâche d'un coup de rein souple et je la laisse aller. Elle s'adresse à son public, m'ignorant de nouveau complètement.

« A votre tour, maintenant. Choisissez une adversaire. Je passerai entre les groupes. »

* * *

><p>Le cours continue sans autre incident, Buffy le poursuit comme si rien ne s'était passé et je m'installe sur les gradins pour observer la jeune génération. Rapidement, je les dédaigne et reluque sans vergogne Buffy. Cette dernière passe entre les groupes et s'en prend parfois à l'une des combattantes sans toutefois lâcher ses coups comme elle l'a fait un instant plus tôt avec moi. Un étrange sourire nait sur mes lèvres quand je la vois envoyer au tapis une de ses élèves. Buffy Summers ne changera jamais, toujours à camoufler ce qui la dérange. Enfin la fin du cours sonne et la salle se vide, ne laissant que nous. Je me place devant l'unique sortie de la salle et me tourne vers Buffy. Je sais que je tiens là mon occasion de la faire parler, peut-être la seule qu'il me reste.<p>

« Il faut qu'on parle, » mes mots résonnent timidement dans le silence. « Je n'ai rien à te dire, le message me semblait clair hier, » rétorque Buffy en essayant de forcer le passage, le regard fixé au sol. Mais je ne peux la laisser partir. Je lui bloque le chemin, sachant que cela peut dégénérer et contrains ma jolie blonde à me regarder en lui relevant le menton. « Je ne suis venue ici que pour une chose et je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ce que je souhaite. » Buffy ne répond rien, elle se contente de reculer hors de ma portée, de croiser les bras et d'attendre. Je l'ai lâché pendant son mouvement, en veillant à rester entre elle et la sortie.

« J'aimerai que tu me pardonnes, » dis-je plus timidement encore. « Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ça. » Je poursuis en baissant les yeux, ne pouvant affronter Buffy mais je les relève vite pour continuer. « Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible et que tu ne me pardonneras pas facilement mais je suis prête à tout faire pour que cela marche à nouveau et à te laisser décider. Giles a fait en sorte que je ne sois plus inquiétée par la justice mais je ne pense pas avoir remboursé ma dette surtout en ce qui te concerne ... Si tu décides de me frapper maintenant, je ne me défendrai pas. » parvins-je à articuler en cherchant à croiser le regard de ma belle blonde.

Si Buffy est surprise par cette longue tirade, elle n'en montre rien détaillant la salle comme si elle réfléchissait profondément. Je crois malgré tout voir passer de l'envie dans ses yeux émeraude mais elle disparait si rapidement que je n'en suis pas sûre. En parlant, je me suis rapprochée de Buffy mais cette proximité nouvelle ne nous gêne pas. Au contraire, Buffy fait alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu, la seule chose que je me suis interdit d'imaginer venant d'elle. La blonde s'avance pour gommer les quelques centimètres qui nous séparent et glisse ses mains dans mes longs cheveux bruns. Approchant subtilement ses lèvres, elle m'embrasse d'abord doucement et puis avec davantage de conviction quand je lui réponds. Enfin, elle se recule mettant fin à notre baiser et sort de la salle, me laissant complètement désemparée et pleine de désir.

Les yeux écarquillés, mon cerveau refusant d'enregistrer les derniers instants, je mets quelques secondes à réagir et à me lancer à sa poursuite. Lorsque je la rejoins, elle entame déjà son second cours de la journée. Un cours de tir à l'arbalète, discipline dans laquelle j'excelle tout particulièrement. Mon record étant un tir réussi à 150 mètres mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous souhaitons évoqué toutes les deux car ma cible n'était pas vraiment une cible en bois. Je suis conviée par Buffy à faire une démonstration, sans sarcasme ni colère comme lors de notre combat précédent. Celle-ci est impressionnante, je suis arrivé à viser dans le mile à tous les coups, quelle que soit ma position, relevant tous les défis proposés. Je pulvérise le record jusque-là détenu par la Première. Elle grimace légèrement face à ma performance mais elle se reprend et commente chacun des gestes à réaliser pendant que je les effectue au ralenti.

* * *

><p>Notre duo fonctionne à merveille. A aucun moment de la journée, je ne rechigne à exécuter ses ordres. Plusieurs fois, je me laisse mettre au tapis par la blonde qui ne retient pas ses coups. Je récolte ainsi quelques bleus assez sérieux mais ce n'est rien face à la joie qui m'habite et me fait littéralement rayonner. A la fin de la journée, on se sépare sans un mot de plus et j'en profite pour aller patrouiller dans un cimetière proche.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Faith POV :

L'aube se lève sur Cleveland, un bruit de moto troue le silence avant de s'interrompre dans la petite clairière à quelques centaines de mètres de la grande maison. Cela fait une semaine exactement que je suis arrivée à l'Académie. Presqu'une semaine que je travaille tout le jour avec Buffy et chasse la nuit pour évacuer mon énergie. Oui, cette énergie précisément, nous nous sommes bien compris. Nous n'avons plus reparlé depuis notre baiser et je m'attache à lui prouver ma bonne foi. J'ai d'ailleurs récolté quelques jolies blessures dont un cocard impressionnant. Mais je n'en ai rendu aucun, me contentant de quelques clés lâches car j'ai bien senti qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un test destiné à voir jusqu'où allait mon contrôle.

Alors que j'introduis ma clé, une sorte de sixième sens m'avertit que je suis observée. J'ouvre ma porte sans me retourner et entre dans mon nouveau chez moi. Le soleil se lève ici aussi et l'on peut deviner quelques meubles grâce à lui dans ce petit loft de plein pied très lumineux en journée. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'espace et n'avais pas encore eu le temps d'apporter ma touche à l'endroit. Derrière moi, la porte est restée ouverte. Je dépose mes clés dans la petite vasque posée sur la commode et me dirige vers le coin salon. Assise, jambes croisées dans un confortable fauteuil, j'attends mon visiteur en tapotant des doigts sur ma cuisse. C'est le seul signe de nervosité que je m'autorise. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, une personne entra à ma suite dans l'appartement. L'ombre détaille l'ensemble de la grande pièce principale. Elle est légèrement hostile mais je l'ai reconnue malgré l'obscurité. Un petit sourire éclaire mon visage.

« Je n'ai pas fui si c'est ce que tu viens vérifier », je ne fais que le signaler calmement depuis mon fauteuil. « C'est terminé ça … », j'ajoute après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je sais, » répond Willow très à l'aise en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« Je n'ai tué personne, enfin pas d'humain cette nuit, uniquement des vampires, » je poursuis la longue liste de ce qu'on peut me reprocher tout en m'interrogeant sur les raisons de la présence de la rouquine.

« Je sais, » répète Willow.

« … Tu viens me demander de partir alors ? », ce doute s'insinue dans mon esprit. « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

« Nous cacherai-tu quelque chose ? » sonde Willow, éludant ma question.

Ma réponse est sèche à défaut d'être complétement franche.

« N … non … »

Willow sourit face à tant d'hésitation et de mauvaise foi. Elle me connait bien.

« Je suis venue te proposer un moyen de rembourser ta dette envers nous et envers Buffy. » explique-t-elle finalement après avoir fait un peu durer le suspense.

Je me remets à respirer normalement, la sorcière ne sait donc pas. Je me redresse un peu, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour Buffy. Mais Willow parvient encore à me surprendre, ça en devient presque une habitude depuis mon arrivée. Mon cœur s'arrête après la première demande, si bien que je ne perçois que confusément la deuxième.

« … Te sens-tu prête à faire ça ? » finit Willow.

« Euh … » fut le seul son qui franchit les lèvres de la brune.

« Je te laisse y réfléchir … mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu le fasses. On rééquilibrerait l'espace cosmique. »

* * *

><p>Narrateur POV<p>

Willow voit bien qu'un débat intérieur se joue chez Faith. Elle sait que sa proposition rencontrerait cet accueil mais elle tient à essayer.

« Donnes-moi ta réponse quand tu auras décidé. » ajoute-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ne voyant aucune raison de s'attarder, la sorcière se lève et se dirige vers la porte restée ouverte. Elle est persuadée du bienfondé de sa demande. Lorsqu'elle perçoit la réponse de Faith, elle est presque sortie.

« Ok … pour B. » répond, dans un souffle presque inaudible, la petite brune.

« Ce soir, ici, après mes cours. » signale Willow. « Ce n'est pas négociable mais tu peux encore partir, encore fuir … comme la dernière fois. »

Et elle s'éloigne laissant Faith complètement désemparée. Décidément ce séjour à Cleveland ne lui réussit pas tant que ça. Elle frissonne à l'idée de ce qui l'attend ce soir-là. Se levant, elle range ses armes dans le magnifique coffre en chêne qui décore le salon. Tel un automate, elle se dirige vers le coin cuisine pour engloutir une tranche de pain avec un peu de lait. Elle ne cesse de ressasser les demandes de Willow. Cette dernière a raison, elle peut encore fuir, partir loin. Mais Faith est fatiguée de fuir encore et toujours. Elle aspire à un peu plus de stabilité et l'Académie lui offre ce confort. Enfin, jusqu'à présent c'est le cas. Réprimant un bâillement, la belle brune veut aller se coucher, histoire de dormir quelques heures. Mais l'annonce de Willow fait encore son effet, aussi ne peut-elle que se retourner encore et encore en cherchant désespérément le sommeil. Elle va devoir faire un choix.

* * *

><p>Lorsque son réveil sonne, trois heures après, Faith n'a pu fermer l'œil. Fatiguée, elle se rend dans la salle de bain. Elle prend une longue douche, grimaçant dès que l'eau froide rencontre un de ses bleus. Son métabolisme de Tueuse est mis à rude épreuve entre les séances avec Buffy et les patrouilles. Aujourd'hui est son dernier jour de travail avec Buffy, après elle assurera les cours seule. Faith est un peu nerveuse mais elle sait qu'elle s'est forgée une réputation de dure à cuire pour avoir enduré les coups de la Tueuse en chef comme l'appelent les potentielles. Faith se demande un instant quel surnom elle peut bien avoir. Finissant de s'habiller, elle file en direction du campus principal.<p>

Elle adore cette course du matin, son loft n'étant qu'à deux petits kilomètres du manoir. Cela lui permet de se mettre en condition pour affronter sa journée. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle s'arrête dans les jardins privés de l'Académie. Willow y cultive toutes sortes d'herbes aux propriétés magiques. Il est strictement défendu d'y pénétrer sans l'autorisation expresse de la sorcière. Mais Faith se passe bien de ce genre de permission et tous les matins, elle vient ici méditer une demi-heure. Willow … Elle avait bien changé, elle aussi. Faith est encore étonnée du sang froid dont elle a fait preuve hier. La petite sorcière … Elle lui avait fait tant de mal en espérant se rapprocher de Buffy. On voit bien le résultat aujourd'hui. Mais refusant de se laisser plus aller à penser, Faith s'assoit dans l'herbe. Elle croise les jambes et dépose ses mains dessus comme Giles le lui a appris des années avant. Elle inspire un grand coup et ferme les yeux. Continuant à respirer, elle se laisse porter par les bruits environnants. Elle écoute la rivière qui tempête cent mètres plus loin, le chant de cet oiseau qui la frôle, le vent qui agite les dernières feuilles, … Elle n'est plus Faith, elle est dans tout. Elle sent alors la sensation de plénitude l'envahir. Elle est bien, en paix, heureuse, …

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix familière chuchote à son oreille :

« On ne t'a jamais dit qu'à force de prendre des risques, tu vas finir par te faire tuer ? »

Faith sursaute violemment en sentant le souffle de Buffy sur son cou. Cette dernière s'est approchée tellement discrètement qu'elle ne l'a même pas perçue. Honteuse d'être prise dans ce qu'elle considère comme une attitude faible, Faith riposte vivement :

« Mourir n'est pas si dur, tu en es bien revenue deux fois. Si elle n'a pas voulu de toi, elle ne voudra pas de moi non plus. Je n'ai rien à craindre. »

« Tu as tort de penser ça … Ça te perdra un jour … » constate Buffy peu impressionnée bien qu'un peu blessée.

« Je ne crains plus qu'une chose maintenant que nous avons vaincu la Force mais je n'aurai plus jamais à me battre contre elle. » rétorque Faith, furieuse de se laisser entrainer sur ce terrain-là par Buffy.

Cette dernière l'observe avec attention. Enfin, elle retrouve l'ancienne Faith, prête à tout et arrogante, sans contrôle … Faith dut se faire la même réflexion car elle se calme aussitôt et veut s'excuser. Alors qu'elle va ouvrir la bouche, Buffy la devance :

« On a cours … maintenant … et pour une fois, c'est toi qui va le donner. »

Faith baisse la tête un instant avant de la relever un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Dois-je comprendre que j'aurai le droit de taper aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-elle innocemment.

« Même moi, si tu veux … enfin à tes risques et périls bien entendu. » la taquine Buffy.

« J'aime le danger … Mais vas-tu ... ? » se questionne la brune. « Tu veux qu'on commence tout de suite ? » l'interroge-t-elle soudain joueuse en bondissant en position d'attaque.

La blonde croise les bras et fronce légèrement les sourcils face à cette nouvelle attitude. Un bref sourire souligne les derniers mots sans qu'elle ne les commente.

« Je devine que non … » répond Faith un brin déçue en se relevant. « Allons-y donc … A-t-on des foulards ? »

Sur cette dernière question posée dans le vide, elle part à toute allure en direction du gymnase. Elle a une idée très précise du cours qu'elle va proposer. Buffy se dirige directement vers le dojo en se demandant si c'est vraiment une si bonne idée. Cela lui a semblé sur le moment mais maintenant, elle hésite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Les Potentielles seniors et Buffy l'attendent déjà dans le dojo lorsqu'elle arrive, les bras chargés de morceaux d'étoffes bariolés. Sans prêter attention à la blonde, elle se poste au centre et demande le silence. Elle tient un foulard noir dans sa main.

« J'ai besoin d'une volontaire pour un petite démonstration, » demande-t-elle au groupe de jeunes filles.

Dans un coin de son esprit, elle espère que Buffy va se proposer mais cette dernière est très occupée par des papiers dispersés autour d'elle et ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Soupirant légèrement de dépit face à tant de dédain, elle se tourne pour choisir au hasard parmi les nombreuses mains levées. La jeune fille blonde choisie s'avance d'un pas athlétique prête à en découdre. Buffy qui n'a rien raté du spectacle, lève un sourcil d'incompréhension face au choix de Faith mais elle ne commente pas, attendant de voir la suite. Ce n'est pas qu'elle lui fait complètement confiance mais elle veut voir jusqu'où la brune peut aller livrée à elle-même. Elle cherche un signe de faiblesse, trahissant l'ancienne Faith et qui peut lui prouver que celle-ci n'a pas changé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Faith a expliqué les règles relativement simples et le but de l'exercice. La jolie blonde n'a qu'à la mettre à terre. Des encouragements fusent du groupe pour leur championne. La brune ne tient pas compte, elle se bande les yeux à l'aide du foulard noir. Puis se tournant vers Buffy comme si elle peut la voir malgré le bandeau :

« B., tu joues les arbitres. »

Le ton n'appelle aucune contestation et le combat commence. Faith ne bouge pas, elle est rentrée en mode Tueuse et Buffy sait bien ce qui doit la traverser. Cette sensation de sentir ses sens se décupler, l'impression d'avoir une image aussi nette que si elle la voit de ses propres yeux, la conscience de tout ce qui nous entoure. La Potentielle choisit de la contourner pour l'attaquer par-derrière, pensant surement la prendre ainsi au dépourvu. Dès lors, elle ne voit pas le sourire qui éclaire le visage de la Tueuse. Buffy, qui l'a remarqué elle, aurait juré que si ces yeux bruns n'ont pas été bandés, elle y verrait un éclair de complicité.

Cherchant une faille qui n'existait pas, Jess continue à bouger dans ce qu'elle pense être un silence parfait. Elle maitrise au mieux sa respiration mais n'ose pas le moindre coup en direction de son idole de toujours. Au bout d'interminables secondes, elle se décide et se porte en avant presque au contact. Elle ne fait qu'effleurer le dos de Faith de ses poings fermés, celle-ci a esquivé l'attaque par derrière sans trahir la moindre émotion. Décrochant un coup de pied circulaire, la Tueuse fait tituber en arrière la blonde. Puis elle s'amuse à titiller la jeune recrue, lui envoyant des coups sans force à peine plus agaçants qu'un moustique qui vous tourne autour. Rendue folle de rage, la potentielle attaque alors de toutes ses forces, tentant de passer le bouclier imparable de la brune. Mais cette dernière bloque toutes les attaques et c'est la Potentielle qui recule pour échapper aux ripostes de Faith.

Après quelques minutes, Faith se désintéresse du combat. Buffy sent alors que la fin est proche et préfère l'arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Ca suffit Faith, ta démonstration est assez convaincante … » lui dit-elle en se plaçant entre les deux combattantes pour les séparer.

Un léger murmure de protestations s'élève face à ces paroles mais la Tueuse blonde n'y prête pas attention. Elle se méfie des réactions de la brune, consciente que cette dernière ne va pas accepter si facilement la fin du combat. Elle se trompe et même temps pas tant que ça. Faith n'accepte effectivement pas que Buffy s'immisce ainsi dans ses affaires mais elle ne releve pas, préférant lui lancer un défi.

« Très bien, mais on ne va pas priver ces demoiselles d'un bon combat. Qu'en dis-tu ? » et ajoutant après quelques secondes. « A moins que m'affronter à mon maximum ne te fasse trop peur ? »

« Nullement, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Tu as toujours fui avant. » rétorque, acide, la blonde.

Ecartant les mains comme pour la narguer de venir directement :

« Mais je ne fuis pas là, alors c'est quand tu veux … Girlfriend, » défie Faith avant de se détourner pour continuer son cours laissant Buffy abasourdie.

Faith sourit et rayonne littéralement de joie. Elle fait asseoir les Potentielles autour d'elle et leur recommande de chercher leur paix intérieure.

« Fermez les yeux et sentez à l'intérieur de votre corps. Il y a cet endroit chaud, doux qui imprime son rythme à votre corps. Visualisez-y une boule d'énergie, de bonne énergie … Faites la circuler à travers votre corps. »

Le temps passe et la sonnerie tire de leurs rêveries méditatives les Potentielles. Excitées par ce cours magistral et pour le moins inhabituel, elles se dirigent déjà vers le vestiaire en commentant leurs progrès et le défi lancé à leur Tueuse en chef.

Les paris vont déjà bon train sur l'issue de ce combat titanesque. A l'heure du déjeuner, toute l'Académie retient son souffle dans l'attente de la réponse de Buffy. Même Giles, pourtant enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans les factures diverses et variées, est au courant et ne voit pas comment l'empêcher sans se mettre à dos l'une des Tueuses ou carrément toute l'Académie. Le silence de la blonde est éloquent et fait jaser. On la cherche toute la journée sans parvenir à la trouver. Elle s'est comme volatilisée. Faith a pris sur elle et assuré les cours de la journée comme-ci de rien n'était. La réponse de Buffy parvient lors du dernier cours de la journée, lorsqu'une Potentielle apporte à Faith un foulard noir assorti d'un mot sobre qui dit :

« Dans une heure, arène principale. »

Faith ne commente pas le mot et poursuit son cours normalement mais la rumeur se propage tout aussi rapidement dans l'école.

A l'heure dite, les gradins de l'arène sont combles et les paris amicaux s'envolent, Giles ayant sévèrement menacé de virer quiconque prendrait un pari sérieux. Qui sera présent, qui ne le sera pas ? Qui sortira vainqueur ? Comment ? Les questions vont bon train sur le trajet vers la salle. Mais une fois rentré, tous se taisent et observent Buffy, au centre de l'arène, occupée à méditer. Les yeux fermés, dans l'exacte position où elle a trouvé Faith au matin, elle tente de rationnaliser sa décision. Elle perçoit l'approche de la brune et sent l'invisible lien entre elles vibrer comme si un million de papillons s'envolent en même temps. Un sourire éclaire son visage qu'elle s'empresse d'effacer pour prendre une expression neutre et se tourner vers Faith.

« Prête ? »

« Toujours B., » fanfaronne la brune, « explique-moi juste tes règles et je suis tout à toi … Girlfriend. » Accentuant le dernier mot pour qu'il résonne dans le silence de la salle.

Buffy ne relève pas le sous-entendu et poursuit, parlant pour toute la foule en même temps :

« Faisons ça en deux manches gagnantes. Je choisis la stipulation pour la première, » informe-t-elle en agitant le foulard blanc qu'elle tient à la main. « Tu choisis pour la deuxième. Ils choisiront pour la troisième … si troisième il y a … » précise-t-elle en montrant les Potentielles rassemblées dans les gradins.

Faith fait signe qu'elle a compris et se couvre les yeux du foulard noir qu'elle a apporté en prévision.

« Oh, j'oubliais … pour gagner la manche, il faut faire dire deux mots à l'autre : J'abandonne … Tu es toujours prête ?»

L'assistance s'est complètement figée à cette annonce mais celle-ci ne perturbe pas la brune autant que l'a espéré Buffy. Le bandeau noir sur les yeux, elle s'est retirée pour se préparer à affronter celle qu'elle s'est juré de ne plus trahir une nouvelle fois. La blonde hausse les épaules face à cette absence de réaction et met son propre foulard en place.

Puis sans que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, elles commencent à se tourner autour cherchant un angle d'attaque. Ceux qui ont observé toute la semaine durant Faith se faire corriger par la blonde ne lui donnent pas la moindre chance.

Pourtant, la brune attaque la première. Un rapide pas en avant et un petit enchainement de coups de poing que Buffy n'a aucun mal à parer. Elle veut répliquer mais la brune s'est déjà reculée hors de portée à nouveau. Un mince sourire éclaire le visage de la Tueuse Brune. C'est plus facile qu'elle le pense. Elle sait qu'elle fait face à B. mais comme elle ne la voit pas, cela rend le combat plus facile. Ses émotions ne transparaissent pas pour une fois, elle a une chance de l'emporter.

Le stade, autour, a retenu son souffle après l'attaque de la brune mais ils attendent surtout la riposte de Buffy. Celle-ci ne manque d'ailleurs pas de venir. Nullement gênée par le bandeau sur ses yeux, Buffy effectue un bond en avant et entame directement les hostilités. Elles enchainent leurs meilleures bottes, parant à peine les coups de l'adversaire. Chaque mouvement semble venir du précédent. Chaque riposte prend naissance dans l'attaque qui la précède. C'est une danse sensuelle, dangereuse. Aucune des deux ne prend le dessus, elles se connaissent trop bien.

Faith fait alors une manœuvre pour le moins risquée les yeux bandés. Elle effectue un salto arrière décrochant au passage un puissant coup de pied sur la tempe de la blonde. Celle-ci recule un peu groggy mais repart aussitôt au contact. Sa rage est telle que Faith ne parvient plus à placer un coup, elle doit reculer encore et encore jusqu'à sentir le bord de l'arène. Profitant de cet appui, elle tente un nouveau coup de pied circulaire mais Buffy a prévu le coup et d'un balayage la couche au sol. Elle suit ensuite le mouvement et commence à marteler le visage de la brune. Comme si elle voulait faire passer un message et celui-ci doit atteindre sa cible.

Dans un dernier effort de conscience et de concentration, Faith attrape le poing qui fonce vers sa figure. De son autre main, elle immobilise l'autre bras. Leurs visages sont très proches, aussi elle n'eût qu'à chuchoter pour se faire entendre de Buffy :

« I love you B. … »

Quatre petits mots qui surprennent l'autre Tueuse et ont raison de sa rage. Faith en profite et se dégage tenant toujours les mains de Buffy. Elle accentue la pression et lui tordit un bras dans le dos. Puis venant se coller tout contre son épaule, elle déclara :

« Abandonne … Tu n'es pas de taille aujourd'hui. »

« … Dans … tes … rê… ves … peut-être, » parvient à articuler, dans la douleur, Buffy.

Cette dernière se dégage d'un coup de tête et s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle ne sent plus la présence de Faith. Cela la perturbe mais elle ne baisse pas sa garde. Elle cherche à la localiser à l'oreille mais plus rien. C'est comme si elle est seule, elle n'entend que les murmures des Potentielles qui commentent excitées ce que Buffy ne voit pas. Faith, allongée sur le sol à la suite du coup de tête de la blonde, médite profondément pour atteindre un niveau encore supérieur. Au bout d'une dizaine de profondes respirations, elle se relève. Sans hésitation et sans bruit, tel un fantôme, elle tourne autour de la Tueuse blonde qui la cherche toujours. Un fauchage jette cette dernière à plat ventre. Faith en profite pour lui saisir le poignet et l'immobiliser complètement. Le moindre mouvement de Buffy se solde par d'épouvantables douleurs dans le bras. Elle tente bien de se dégager mais n'y parvient. Faith prolonge le supplice pendant une petite trentaine de seconde mais qui durent une éternité pour la blonde. Puis, elle la relâche et déclare en ôtant son foulard :

« J'abandonne. »

Elle tend alors une main secourable en direction de Buffy qui la contemple surprise, de l'incompréhension passant dans ses yeux verts qu'elle a libérés de leur entrave. Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans sa tête pendant que son regard fait des aller-retour entre la main tendue et le visage serein de la brune. Trois fois au cours de ce combat, elle s'est fait surprendre. Les mots, les gestes et les actes de la Renégate, tout cela mélangé l'a perturbée. Elle ne comprend pas et son cerveau ne parvient pas à traiter les dernières minutes. Elle n'y arrive plus depuis le chuchotement de Faith. Non, ça ne peut être vrai. Pas elle, elle scrute son regard mais comme les jours précédents, elle n'y trouve pas la folie. Acceptant la main tendue, elle se relève. Faith l'attire à elle et leurs corps se collent ce qui coupe proprement toute envie de respirer à la blonde.

« A mon tour, maintenant … Et si on faisait ça à l'ancienne ? »

Elle la relâche et Buffy recommence à respirer. Dissimulant son trouble, elle lance :

« Je suis prête. »

« Je vois ça … » répond ironiquement la brune en la détaillant des pieds à la tête, heureuse du trouble dont elle est la cause.

Cette fois, il n'y a pas de période d'observation, pas d'attente. Elles se jettent dans le combat comme si leur vie en dépend, comme si elles ont une dette à régler. Rapidement, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, le sable vole masquant les deux combattantes. Leurs gestes, précis, rapides, presque mortels, touchent leur cible à chaque fois. Mais l'on sent comme une retenue, aucune ne veut faire de mal à l'autre. Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Buffy prend le dessus, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer. Elle ne veut pas entendre ses sarcasmes, ses sous-entendus. Ils sont trop justes, trop vrais. Elle se bat contre elle mais aussi contre ses sentiments. N'y tenant plus, d'un bond, elle retourne Faith et l'étrangle. Un bras autour de son cou et l'autre pointé sur son cœur comme si elle tenait un pieu, elle lui chuchote :

« Je t'aime … » Puis ajoutant plus fort pour toute l'assemblée, « Si tu avais été un vampire, tu serai morte. Le deuxième point est pour moi aussi. »

« Pas de problème, girlfriend, tu as toujours été la Première. » répond Faith pour l'assemblée en se dégageant. Puis elle poursuit dans un chuchotement en s'éloignant, « … Toujours, ma B. »

La confusion qui suit le combat est telle qu'elle permet à Faith de disparaitre sans que Buffy ne puisse la mettre au pied du mur. Les Potentielles ont envahi l'arène pour la féliciter et la porter en triomphe. Ce qui n'est qu'un simple défi vient de se transformer et Buffy n'est pas très sûre que ça soit une bonne chose. Une fête fut improvisée autour d'elle mais elle ne cherche qu'une personne. Sans succès.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je n'ai pas abandonnée l'histoire puisque j'ai encore 4-5 chapitres d'avance sur vous. Je n'ai juste pas souvent le temps d'écrire et pour le moment, mon inspiration va souvent sur Glee. Mais je ne lâche pas cette histoire, je vais juste prendre plus de temps que pour les autres mais on va allez à une fin et ça risque d'être une longue, longue histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

**Chapitre 7 :**

Faith s'était éclipsée dès la fin du combat. Ce n'était pas tant sa défaite - d'ailleurs pouvait-on appeler ce combat, une défaite ? - qui l'avait poussée à fuir à nouveau le regard de Buffy. Elle fuyait l'impression de domination qui la prenait, celle que la blonde arrivait toujours à réveiller en elle. Elles ne savaient pas se parler, il leur fallait utiliser leurs poings pour ça. Non qu'une bonne lutte ne dérangeait pas Faith mais elle ne contrôlait plus son corps dans ces moments-là et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Maintenant, elle errait dans le parc. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que ses pas l'amenaient vers le jardin de Willow. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à face avec la sorcière qu'elle comprit où elle était. Elle se figea, s'attendant à subir la rage de la rousse.

Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'observer le visage défait, les épaules tombantes, bien éloignés de l'attitude provocatrice que pouvait arborer Faith en temps normal.

- « Pourquoi tu la laisses toujours gagner ? »

La question, inattendue, fit sourire Faith.

- « Je ne la laisse pas, elle est plus forte que moi c'est aussi simpl… »

- « Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, » poursuivit Willow en la coupant, « Tu la dépasses et de loin, surtout aujourd'hui. »

- « Jamais, je ne … » recommença Faith.

- « Tu ne quoi ? Tu ne la battras ? Non ça, c'est sûr. Pas tant que tu laisseras tes sentiments te contrôler. »

- « Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour B. » opposa la brune. « Tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux ressentir. »

- « En fait, j'en ai une assez bonne idée. Ton aura est plus bavarde que toi. Bref, es-tu prête pour ce soir ? » questionna la rousse, une lueur éclairant ses yeux.

- « Prête, pour quoi ? »

Buffy venait d'arriver et avait entendu les derniers mots de la sorcière. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle cherchait la Tueuse Brune et était plutôt surprise de la trouver en compagnie de Willow. Les deux étaient mal à l'aise face à la Tueuse. Willow, à cause du secret qui la minait depuis un an, Faith, à cause de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit pendant leur combat. Le silence s'éternisait et aucune des deux ne trouvait quoi répondre.

- « Je vois … Quelque chose dont je ne suis pas censée être au courant si je comprends bien ? A votre guise, Faith, on doit parler … Si tu veux bien nous excuser Willow, tu risques de ne pas l'avoir cette nuit. » Et elle l'entraina par le bras en dehors du jardin.

Willow resta figée, un bouquet d'aromatiques à la main. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'arrivée de Buffy. Elle les regarda s'éloigner, la blonde trainant à moitié l'autre Tueuse. Cela la fit un peu sourire, l'aura de son amie était … très … lumineuse. Oui, lumineuse, c'était le mot et elle retourna à sa cueillette, l'esprit joyeux mais le cœur triste.

Faith se laissait faire, elle n'avait plus la force de résister encore une fois. Elle se haïssait pour ça. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent sous un chêne et la blonde la poussa dos contre l'arbre. Incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, la tueuse brune se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et regarda sa sœur d'armes faire les cent pas devant elle. Elles étaient nerveuses, il y avait tant de non-dits entre elles.

La voix rauque de Faith troua le silence qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes :

- « De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

Buffy s'arrêta, tourna la tête vers la brune, cherchant son regard. Mais celle-ci fixait résolument un brin d'herbe, le visage fermé.

- « Mmm, voyons laisse-moi réfléchir … et si on parlait du temps qu'il va faire demain ? » répliqua-t-elle.

- « De qu … Quoi ? » fit Faith en s'agitant, soudain mal à l'aise.

- « Je veux que l'on parle de nous. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait après aujourd'hui. »

Faith s'en était doutée, oui, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion. Elle se releva et voulut s'enfuir mais elle se retrouva face à face avec la blonde qui, faisant rempart avec son corps, l'empêcha de partir. Un voile sombre couvrit ses yeux, promesse d'une violence à peine contenue.

« Laisse-moi passer … Sinon … »

« Sinon quoi Faith ? » répliqua Buffy tendrement, « tu ne feras rien contre moi. Tu n'en as jamais été capable. Alors tu t'assieds et tu m'écoutes cinq minutes. »

Un sourire éclaira fugitivement le visage de la brune. Elle tenta un petit pas en avant, ne faisant que se rapprocher encore de Buffy tout en continuant à éviter son regard.

« Tu n'en démordras pas hein ? »

Buffy se rapprocha, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et la força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dos au tronc qu'elle venait de quitter. Puis, elle lui releva le menton et rétablissant la connexion entre leurs regards, elle lui dit :

« Tu sais très bien que non … Cinq minutes et puis tu seras libre de partir et je quitterai l'école. »

Faith déglutit difficilement, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de la blonde. Puis elle revint subitement au présent :

« Mmm, je t'ai connue moins tenace … Girlfriend. »

Souriant du coin des lèvres, Buffy approcha son visage et souffla doucement dans son oreille :

« Ose dire que ça te dérange … que tu n'y prends pas du plaisir … »

Le souffle de Faith devint de plus en plus heurté. La proximité de la blonde, tout possibilité de fuite rendue difficile, la pression de son corps sur le sien, les mains de B. toujours posées sur ses épaules, les sous-entendus qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et maintenant son souffle dans son cou, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore se contrôler. Elle ramena ses mains dans son dos tâchant d'en atténuer les tremblements et murmura, contrôlant à peine sa voix :

« Ok … cinq minutes … Je … t'é … coute. »

Cela fit sourire Buffy. Elle se recula puis effleurant délicatement avec un doigt la joue de la brune, elle lui demanda tendrement :

« Ferme les yeux. »

Les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu, Faith objecta :

« J'ai dit que je t'écoutais … pas que j'allais obéir à tes caprices. Tu … »

Mais elle fut interrompue par un doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres, elle prévint toutefois :

« Tu joues avec le feu là … Ne vient pas te plaindre quand tu te seras brûlée. »

Un sourire éclaira les yeux de la blonde qui répondit en plongeant dans les yeux sombres :

« Fais-moi une faveur … Ferme les yeux. »

Faith était encore réticente mais elle ne parvenait plus à gérer cette proximité et en particulier la présence de ce doigt sur ses lèvres et ces deux émeraudes vertes qui la fixaient avec douceur. Elle se s'arracha à ce regard par la seule échappatoire possible, elle ferma les yeux. Son corps se tendit dans l'attente de ce qu'allait faire la blonde, elle détestait être en position de faiblesse.

« Fais-moi confiance, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. »

Ces mots furent loin d'apaiser son instinct de Tueuse mais elle ne bougea pas, toujours appuyée contre l'arbre, les mains dans le dos. Faith la sentit se reculer et ces mains si douces quittèrent son épaule et son visage. Cela se passa en un éclair et elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Son regard se fit dur, plein de reproches et considéra le poing qu'elle venait d'intercepter. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix ferme trancha avec la douceur de leurs échanges précédents :

« Pourquoi ?»

Buffy était bluffée, l'ancienne Faith n'aurait jamais, jamais su arrêter ce coup, et surtout, elle l'aurait déjà repoussée loin d'elle voire carrément passée à tabac. Se remettant difficilement de sa surprise, elle ne put qu'articuler qu'un mot :

« T… Test. »

« Un test ? Tu voulais tester quoi ? Ma capacité à encaisser encore des coups ? Mes réflexes ? Mon self contrôle ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez l'occasion tantôt ? Non parce que si c'est une revanche qu'il te faut c'est quand tu veux. »

Buffy baissa son poing encore pris dans l'étau des longs doigts fins, incapable de supporter plus de reproches. Le bras de Faith suivit le mouvement. Elle répondit, la voix tremblante :

« Pardon … Je ne voulais pas … Je … J'ai droit à une nouvelle chance ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se fit suppliante, elle scruta le regard farouche à la recherche d'une pointe de … elle ne savait pas très bien. Elle poursuivit d'une voix légèrement plus ferme :

« Je ne peux plus nier maintenant ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir dans ma vie, de t'avoir à mes côtés et cette semaine a juste été la meilleure depuis longtemps ... »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et ne put continuer, quelque chose dans l'attitude de la brune l'en empêcha. Elle tenait toujours le poing de Buffy dans sa main, Buffy baissa les yeux et entremêla leurs doigts. Elles réfléchissaient difficilement si près l'une de l'autre. La déclaration de Buffy faisait écho à celle dans l'esprit de Faith mais Buffy ne connaissait pas toute la vérité. Prenant une décision, Faith lâcha Buffy et m'éloigna pour mieux penser. Une nouvelle chance, comme c'était ironique cette manière qu'avaient les rôles de s'inverser. Elle fixe ses doigts, ceux qui venaient de la trahir en s'enroulant autour de la main de B. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusque Buffy n'en puisse plus d'attendre. Elle s'approcha, consciente que le moindre de ses gestes pouvait être pris pour une nouvelle agression. Faith lui tournait toujours le dos, elle leva la main et délicatement toucha son épaule. La brune tressaillit à ce simple contact mais ne la rejeta pas. Alors, la blonde s'avança encore et l'enlaça tendrement.

Elle ne bougea toujours pas, sentant les mains de Buffy se glisser de chaque côté de son corps pour venir se rejoindre sur son nombril. Elle perçut le corps ferme et athlétique qui pesa soudain contre son dos mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. Figée dans ses pensées, Faith passa d'une émotion à l'autre. Buffy déposa sa tête sur son épaule, respirant son parfum. Ce fut ce geste qui décida de tout. Toujours dans son étreinte, Faith se retourna pour l'observer. Ses yeux verts lui apprirent qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que du rejet. Délicatement, Faith leva une de ses mains et caressa une joue. Son regard se troubla et une larme s'en échappa. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie torture pour elle. Elle avait été dans cette situation, et pouvait imaginer parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Quand elle se recula pour reprendre sa respiration, Buffy lui chuchota les trois mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes à observer la nuit cela aurait pu se transformer en heures si un craquement n'avait pas retenti.

Soudain sur leurs gardes, elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour se donner plus d'espace. Un rapide coup d'œil et elles progressèrent ensemble vers la source du produit. Elles n'avaient pas fait trois pas que le craquement se répéta … cinq fois de suite et de plus en plus proche. Rendues plus prudentes, elles attendirent à découvert. Six, non, huit silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et s'approchèrent menaçantes. La nuit était tombée … les vampires étaient de sortie … et ils étaient venus pour Faith. Enfin, c'est ce que déduisent les deux Tueuses puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de scander le nom de la brune.

Rendus affamés à cause de l'abondance de Tueuses dans le coin, deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur leurs proies. Heureusement pour le gibier en question, elles eurent juste le temps de sortir leurs pieux. Elles empalèrent chacune le vampire qui se jeta sur elles. Voyant cela, les six autres s'approchèrent plus doucement et les encerclèrent. Dos à dos, surveillant le moindre geste de ses assaillants, Faith eut une idée pour mettre l'autre Tueuse à l'abri. Une idée risquée mais qui pouvait marcher, elle murmura pour attirer l'attention de la blonde :

« B. ? Tu me fais confiance ? »

Buffy ne répondit rien, elle attendit, certaine déjà que la brune avait inventé un plan dangereux. La suite ne se fit pas attendre. Faith utilisa le code qu'elles avaient mis au point des années avant quand elles patrouillaient alors fréquemment.

« Tu prends ceux de droite et moi ceux de gauche, ok ? »

Traduction : à trois, tu prends appui sur mes mains et je te propulse de l'autre côté du cercle. Puis on les tue tous. Buffy n'aima pas ce plan qui la mettait à l'écart mais Faith avait déjà commencé à compter sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Alors qui sera le premier ? Personne ? Un deuxième peut être ? »

Elle laissa s'écouler encore une seconde avant de dire :

« Trois ! »

Et de s'agenouiller au sol les mains jointes. Buffy prit appui et se propulsa, parfaitement accompagnée par Faith. Mais la brune mit plus de force que nécessaire et envoya la blonde plus loin que celle-ci l'avait prévu, retombant durement contre l'arbre. Puis se retrouvant seule, Faith commença son œuvre de mort. Elle tua deux, trois, quatre vampires, évitant les coups et se contentant de plonger son pieu dans leur cœur mort. Il n'en restait vite plus que deux mais ces derniers unirent leurs forces et parvinrent à la plaquer au sol. Ils commencèrent à la rouer de coups sans qu'elle puisse se relever, arrivant à peine à se protéger. La brune sentit une de ses côtes se casser. A la suite d'un coup de pied particulièrement retors qui la toucha à la tempe, elle perdit connaissance. Elle ne perçut pas l'arrêt des coups - Buffy venant de pulvériser les deux vampires restants - ni les bras forts qui la portèrent et encore moins le vent provoqué par la course à travers les bois. Elle était déjà loin et inconsciente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry pour tous ceux qui attendaient la suite. Je vous promets de mettre à jour au minimum toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8.<strong>

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Buffy ne quitte pas le chevet de Faith. Les larmes et le désespoir ont laissé la place à un entêtement qui confine à la folie. Tous ont essayé de lui faire reprendre les cours ou du moins de sortir s'alimenter mais personne n'est arrivé à la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne veut pas que Faith se réveille et se retrouve seule encore une fois. Alors elle attend, pensant à cette bagarre maudite. Willow lui a assuré qu'elle finira par se réveiller et que ce coup sur la tête ne sera alors qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle prend les longs doigts fins dans les siens et les presse doucement pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'elle ne le sera plus.

* * *

><p>Faith rêve, s'imaginant au paradis. Une petite maison au bord d'un lac bordée par une petite forêt, personne à l'horizon, aucune obligation qui l'attendrait. Elle pourrait enfin être en paix ou presque. Mais il manque quelque chose à ce paradis et elle a beau chercher, elle ne trouve pas ce qui causait ce vide. Tout lui semble parfait, si parfait. Peut-être est-ce trop parfait. Elle retient sa respiration, compte jusqu'à trois et fait le vœu de comprendre. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sent une main presser la sienne. Elle fait alors la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, elle bouge ses doigts essayant de saisir ce qui la touche.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy sent le mouvement et son cœur s'affole, elle se penche et l'appele encore et encore. A chaque mot chuchoté, la pression se répète. Elle lui parle des heures durant et puis elle perçoit que la respiration de la brune se modifie. Elle devient plus heurtée, plus difficile comme si elle a peur. Alors Buffy se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de Faith, puis glissant vers son oreille, elle lui murmure :<p>

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber … »

Il faut encore une heure avant que Faith n'ouvre les yeux et n'observe la chambre dans laquelle on l'a installée. Elle se sente encore un peu faible et n'arrive pas à accommoder correctement. Elle doit faire un effort pour combattre le flou qui l'entoure et reconnaitre la personne qui se tient à ses côtés. Au prix d'un autre effort, elle parvient à articuler quelques mots :

« Red … cherche … besoin … »

Buffy se penche en avant, ayant parfaitement saisi les mots de la Tueuse brune. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi celle-ci réclame Willow. Elle a elle-même interrogé la sorcière mais celle-ci a refusé d'aborder le secret qui les lie. Elle a argumenté que ce n'est pas à elle de parler à la place de Faith. Mais Buffy a bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose depuis Sunnydale et que cela doit être grave. Déposant un léger baiser sur le front en sueur, elle court à la recherche de son amie, ne voulant pas abandonner Faith trop longtemps.

Elle revient un quart d'heure plus tard accompagnée de Willow. La Tueuse brune a déjà repris des couleurs et son visage n'a plus la pâleur de la maladie. Faith sourit pour répondre au bonjour de la sorcière. Un long échange de regard se fait entre les deux complices. Buffy se sent mise à l'écart mais elle ne s'attend pas à l'être encore plus. L'échange se poursuit. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Willow acquiesce puis se tournant vers Buffy, elle lui demande :

« Peux-tu nous laisser ? Je dois faire un sort pour vérifier que tout va bien et il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas dans les parages. »

« Je … » Buffy est confuse, elle ne comprend pas ce comportement. Elle supplie Faith du regard mais celle-ci détourne les yeux et renchérit :

« Fais-moi confiance, B. Je t'expliquerai après. »

« Euh … La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance, tu as failli mourir … » S'approchant tout doucement, elle lui souffle à l'oreille : « Je ne veux plus te perdre. »

Faith lui relève le menton et essuye d'un doigt léger la larme solitaire qui s'écoule des yeux verts.

« Après … Ca ne prendra que cinq minutes. »

La Tueuse blonde scrute longuement le regard que lui oppose Faith. Elle n'y décèle aucun mensonge, elle choisit de faire confiance. Lentement, elle recule et sortit fermant la porte derrière elle.

Faith attend encore deux minutes puis se tourne vers Willow.

« Ca me tue n'est-ce pas ? »

« Chaque fois un peu plus, oui … »

« Tu peux faire le sort ? »

« Oui, mais … je ne suis pas sûre du résultat. »

La réponse de Faith claque dans le silence après qu'elle prit quelques instants de réflexion : « Quand ? »

« Ce soir, ça ira. Je serai prête. » répond posément la rousse. Elle fait preuve d'une assurance telle qu'elle **rayonne **autour d'elle. Ce n'est plus la petite Red qu'elle a pu terroriser il y a des années.

Faith se détourne pour regarder par la fenêtre le ciel bleu et les quelques nuages qui s'y promènent : « Moi aussi … »

La sorcière se détourne et s'apprête à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle entend les derniers mots de la brune : « Merci, Willow. Je te revaudrai ça. »

« J'espère bien. Je vais chercher Buffy, je pense que tu lui dois au moins la vérité. » réplique-t-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

La brune n'attend pas longtemps, l'entrée de Buffy fut fracassante et froide.

« Tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand ? » demande-t-elle en contournant le lit pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle observe le parc au loin, attendant une réponse.

« Que ? Comment ? … » s'interroge Faith avant de se reprendre, « Ah oui, Tueuse … »

« Audition de Tueuse, exact, tu l'oublies trop souvent. » constate la blonde, « réponds à ma question. »

Faith s'assoit dans le lit, entièrement tournée vers Buffy qui regarde toujours dehors.

« Je … j'ai … j'ai voulu te le dire avant mon départ l'année passée mais Red m'en a empêchée. Je … On n'était sûres de rien, tu comprends ? » tente avec hésitation et douceur la brune. Elle veut se lever mais sa tête tourne et elle ne bouge plus, attendant que cela passe.

Aucune réponse ne filtre et la brune eût peur de n'avoir, encore une fois, fait trop de mal. Le corps de la Tueuse blonde est tendu à l'extrême, son regard se perd dans le ciel bleu de ce matin d'été. Elle essaye d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Faith, sa Faith va peut être mourir.

« Raconte-moi » sont les seuls mots qu'elle parvient à prononcer, son regard s'accrochant loin dans le ciel.

« Je suis revenue … »

« Tout », l'interrompt Buffy, « Je veux toute l'histoire. »

Le silence se fait. Faith sait bien qu'elle exigerait de connaitre toute l'histoire mais pourrait-elle seulement la raconter. Elle ne veut plus la blesser et pourtant cela aussi s'est déjà trop tard. Elle ne sait pas très bien par où commencer. Buffy se méprend sur la raison de ce silence, sans un regard, elle s'apprête à sortir.

Faith bondit et se place devant la porte. Elle a mis ses dernières forces dans ce mouvement et doit s'accrocher à la poignée pour ne pas tomber. Elle parvient juste à murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de la blonde avant de tomber inconsciente dans ses bras :

« Ne pars pas … »

La Tueuse blonde la rattrape et la porte vers le lit. Elle la couche sur le dos et s'allonge à côté pour attendre son réveil. Elle caresse le beau visage, écartant quelques mèches brunes. Elle est si concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre le début de l'histoire.

« Quand Willow a cherché le sort que tu lui avais demandé, elle a découvert qu'il y avait un risque. Le sort en lui-même n'était pas compliqué. Elle avait besoin de la hache, de pouvoir et d'un modèle … »

Buffy ne peut s'empêcher de la couper : « un modèle ? »

La réponse de Faith ne se fait pas attendre et des frissons parcourent son corps lorsqu'elle explique :

« Un modèle, oui … Une Tueuse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de savoir quelle quantité de pouvoir attribué à chaque Tueuse. Elle devait faire quelques tests ... »

La blonde tend la main et touche la joue de Faith comme pour l'inviter à continuer. La brune se retourne sur le côté, lui tournant le dos et regarde par la fenêtre. Elle suit la course d'un nuage en poursuivant :

« Elle avait besoin de faire des tests en vrai. J'ai accepté de servir de cobaye parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'on essaye sur une potentielle, elles n'avaient pas ma résistance … Je mentirai si je t'avouais que ce fut facile. Red a dû m'enlever et me remettre mes pouvoirs plusieurs fois pour déterminer le maximum que je pouvais supporter. On a été près de la limite mais sans la dépasser du moins on le pensait. Le lendemain, elle a fait son sort et il a marché parfaitement. Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'on s'est rendu compte que quelque chose clochait chez moi. »

« Quand tu as fracturé la porte de l'hôtel ? » se remémore Buffy en l'enlaçant et en déposant un baiser sur son épaule découverte.

« Non, avant ça. J'ai eu une crise … une crise genre Dark Willow et si Ken ne m'avait pas assommée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. » précise Faith en attrapant une des mains de la blonde pour jouer avec.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? » Veut-elle savoir.

« Tu étais blessée et Red est parvenue à emprisonner ce pouvoir. Parce que c'était ça le risque vois-tu. Si une Tueuse était encore en activité à ce moment-là alors elle serait le vecteur du sort. Ce que l'on ignorait c'est que ça voulait dire que j'allais avoir à canaliser tout le pouvoir de la hache et qu'une partie allait venir s'ajouter à la force que je possédais déjà. Sans compter le pouvoir que Red m'avait filé en plus. Une sorte de super Tueuse, tu vois ? » explique Faith en embrassant un à un les doigts qu'elle tenait en main.

« Et moi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été affectée par le sort ? » s'enquit Buffy en récupérant sa main et en se couchant sur le dos. « J'étais une Tueuse aussi ... »

« Oui … » convient la brune dans un souffle, incapable de continuer sans la blesser.

« Et … ? » Buffy ne peut attendre la réponse bien longtemps. Roulant sur elle-même, elle oblige la brune à se coucher sur le dos. Positionnant ses mains sur les épaules découvertes, elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle, reprenant la position de leur rencontre dans le cimetière. « Tu me dois la vérité … » lui rappele-t-elle en accrochant son regard ténébreux mais surpris.

« Et … je n'avais pas l'intention de te mentir. Tu étais une Tueuse, oui. Tu aurai pu être un vecteur aussi … »

« Mais ? » demanda la blonde. « Parce qu'il y a un mais n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça votre secret. »

« Non, notre secret comme tu dis, ne te concerne pas. » précise Faith en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu sais que je ne te mens pas, tu me connais assez pour ça. » Elle regarde Buffy acquiescer avant de poursuivre. « Par contre, il y a bien un 'mais'. Red a fait en sorte que je sois le seul vecteur du sort parce qu'on n'était pas sûres des conséquences que le sort pouvait avoir. Ce qu'on avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il détecte automatiquement les Tueuses présentes dans l'entourage de la hache … »

« Je ne comprends pas … » intervient Buffy, un air perplexe que le visage.

« C'est simple, Red a fait le sort de façon à ce que je sois la seule touchée mais la hache a senti deux Tueuses et a envoyé le pouvoir en fonction. Seulement, je suis la seule à l'avoir reçu puisque Red t'avait en quelque sorte exclue du sort. »

Buffy est indécise. Elle n'est pas sure de comprendre tout et encore moins la raison de la présence de Faith ici. Elle prend la parole : « Je récapitule. » Et elle commence à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

« Un, Will se sert de toi pour tester son sort et en échange te laisse un peu plus de pouvoir. » Elle regarde Faith approuver en silence.

« Deux, Will fait le sort pendant la bataille et t'utilise comme vecteur. » poursuit-elle son regard toujours planté dans celui de la brune.

« Trois, le sort marche et tu te retrouves avec encore plus de pouvoir. A tel point que ça cause des problèmes, des crises … J'ai bien suivi jusque-là ?» veut-elle savoir, observant le visage en face d'elle.

« … Oui … » est la seule partie de la réponse qu'elle entend. Un oui faible murmuré avec crainte de ce qui suivra, de sa réaction.

Tout en se relevant pour aller se placer à la fenêtre, Buffy demande, sa rage à peine contenue, sa voix débordant de hargne et de peine : « Et quand, quand as-tu décidé de partir ? Je veux savoir depuis quand tu sais que tu vas mourir ? Quand as-tu décidé de m'abandonner ? » Les derniers mots ne sont que chuchotements adressés à la fenêtre mais la brune les entend malgré tout. Elle se lève et s'approche doucement de la blonde puis comme cette dernière l'a fait une semaine auparavant, elle l'enlace tendrement laissant sa tête se reposer sur son épaule. Elle respire doucement le parfum tendre et fruité qui s'échappe des longs cheveux or avant de répondre :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix … Je ne contrôlais pas ce pouvoir, il faisait ressortir les plus mauvaises parties de moi alors je me suis rendue en Angleterre … Le plus loin possible de toi … je ne voulais pas te blesser … »

« Tu as pris cette décision avant ou après ma déclaration ? » demande Buffy en se libérant de l'étreinte pour lui faire face.

« Je … » est la seule réponse que la brune parvint à articuler avant de se faire couper à nouveau.

« Avant ou après que tu prétendes aussi m'aimer depuis toujours ? » La voix de la blonde est devenue tranchante, ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. « Réponds-moi, sois honnête et n'essaie plus de chercher des excuses. » A ces mots, elle lève les bras et serre les poings pour se protéger, instaurant une distance entre elles. Buffy ne veut plus de cette proximité qui la pousse à pardonner pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, de ses étreintes. Elle veut comprendre.

Faith a baissé les yeux, incapable de réfléchir, d'agir. Ces mots, cette dispute, elle s'y attend depuis son retour. Elle a bien essayé de s'y préparer mais Buffy la surprend toujours. C'est ce qu'elle aime chez elle. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a plus vraiment d'autre solution. Elle lève une main et l'approche doucement de la joue de la blonde en murmurant ces quelques mots :

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été douée pour les mots. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. » et elle touche la joue de Buffy qui la regard sans comprendre. Il y eut un flash noir et Faith se trouve seule dans la chambre. Celle-ci s'écroule incapable de faire bonne figure plus longtemps, ses dernières forces venant de l'abandonner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9. **

Buffy est perdue. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit qu'elle se trouve de nouveau dans un hôpital mais Faith a disparu et la chambre autour d'elle aussi. Il s'agit maintenant d'un gigantesque hall en marbre et dont les murs sont percés de nombreuses portes. Elle sent une présence autour d'elle, une présence protectrice comme un ange gardien. Les derniers mots de la brune résonnent dans son esprit et elle voit une des portes s'illuminer. Sans hésiter, confiante, elle la pousse.

Elle pénètre dans une des chambres de son ancienne maison, celle que Willow a prise lorsqu'elle est revenue vivre avec elle. Will s'y trouve, allongée sur le lit, occupée à compulser frénétiquement un énorme ouvrage tout poussiéreux. Buffy ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle va salir tous ses draps et que ça serait bien dommage pour la nuit qui va venir car elle a reconnu la date. Elle est revenue à la veille de leur grande bataille contre la Force. Elle s'apprête à signaler sa présence lorsqu'une personne inattendue fait son entrée.

Faith, tenue de cuir, air arrogant, prestance, charme et indéniablement ce charisme qui la faisait fondre chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Une Faith plus jeune et qui arborait un masque de doute et de confusion quand elle prit la parole.

« Je suis là. On peut commencer ? »

Direct et simple, tout le style de la brune mais Buffy ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle observe la scène avec plus d'attention. Apparemment, elles n'en sont pas à leur coup d'essai. Elle comprend alors, elle assiste à une des séances où Will teste son sort sur Faith. Et de toute évidence, c'est particulièrement douloureux pour les deux. Les visages sont vite trempés de sueur, une sueur malsaine qui n'est pas naturelle. Ne voulant pas en voir plus, Buffy se tourne vers la porte de la chambre et sort.

Immédiatement, au lieu de se trouver dans le couloir comme elle l'espère, elle arrive dans le lycée aux côtés de Willow. Elle voit la scène en accélérée. Le sort, la transformation de la sorcière, elle ressent aussi une grande pression. Comme un pouvoir, une force qui veut de la place et qui pousse pour s'en faire. Elle suit cette sensation jusqu'à sa source, dans le sous-sol, juste à ces côtés. Dire qu'elle n'a rien vu ce jour-là. Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit que c'est Faith qui le reçoit. Elle perçoit les contractions de son visage et les efforts qu'elle fait pour réprimander le tremblement de ses mains et rester debout. Et puis la bataille commence, elle sent ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis se battre et faire d'incroyables dégâts. La conscience de la brune s'efface progressivement pour laisser la place à cette puissance brute.

Buffy se détourne un instant, profondément troublée parce ce qu'elle ressent alors. Elle a bien compris qu'il s'agit d'un voyage dans les souvenirs de Faith, dans sa tête mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en retirer. La brune semble en pleine forme physique et elle connait déjà l'issue du combat. Elle se dirige vers le sceau pour chercher d'autres réponses quand elle entend un cri déchirant de souffrance. Instantanément, elle perçoit la douleur, le gouffre qui s'ouvre dans l'armure de la Tueuse Brune. Elle se retourne et se voit à terre, blessée, transmettant la Hache à sa Tueuse de sœur. Elle est submergée par l'assaut du noir pouvoir et voit Faith recommencer à se battre avec hargne, complétement libérée de sa conscience. Incapable d'assumer ses sentiments, la Noire Tueuse est redevenue une machine de guerre sans foi, ne trouvant l'apaisement que dans la bataille et son oubli.

Buffy n'a pas besoin de revivre encore une fois la perte pour saisir l'ampleur des sentiments de Faith à son égard. La douleur qu'elle sent pulser à travers le lien invisible qui la rattache à cette Faith du passé, vaut toutes les réponses. Confusément, elle revoit la fin de la bataille, le sacrifice de Spike et les mots qu'elle lui a dits. Elle observe tout cela du point de vue de la brune en haut des marches. Comme elle, ces quelques mots l'achèvent. Elle se traite mentalement d'idiote mais ne peut changer le passé.

Alors qu'elle se fait cette réflexion, elle voit une porte s'illuminer devant elle et lorsqu'elle la franchit, elle se retrouve de nouveau dans le hall. C'est comme si Faith lui propose une pause, un temps pour digérer les informations qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Buffy n'a plus de doute sur l'amour que lui porte la brune. Elle a perçu ses sentiments tout au long du combat, elle a compris les raisons qui l'ont poussée à servir de cobaye pour Willow. Confusément, elle sent qu'elle peut, si elle le souhaite vraiment, s'arrêter là et retourner dans le présent. Mais elle veut en savoir plus, elle veut comprendre ce qui s'est passé après.

Elle en est là dans ces réflexions, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la pousse dans le dos. Elle se laisse conduire vers une porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, elle entend quelques mots chuchotés dans l'air immobile par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où :

« N'oublie pas que je t'aime … »

Buffy devient confuse. Toute la tristesse contenue dans ces paroles vaut-elle qu'elle passe cette porte ? Elle comprend qu'elle va être confrontée à un événement éprouvant pour elle. Elle sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas obligée de le vivre, qu'elle peut toujours faire demi-tour, ne pas franchir cette porte et juste continuer sa route en tirant un trait sur ce passé.

Elle choisit d'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle reconnait instantanément l'endroit, la chambre d'hôtel où tout s'est fini ce soir maudit. Elle pénètre plus en avant dans la suite, s'approchant d'une table basse. Elle ressent les émotions de sa Tueuse de sœur et ce sombre pouvoir qui la ronge. On toque à la porte de la suite. Elle voit la brune sortir de sa chambre, traverser rapidement le salon et ouvrir la porte, laissant le passage à la sorcière.

« B. sait que tu es là ? »

Les paroles de la brune parviennent à Buffy légèrement déformées comme si elles traversent un filtre.

« Non mais je persiste à penser qu'on devrait lui dire. Elle voit bien que je lui cache quelque chose Faith et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui mentir. » L'indignation de la rousse fait rire sa meilleure amie. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur Will, celle-ci a toujours été à ses côtés.

« On lui dira ne t'en fais pas. Je dois la voir ce soir. »

« Un rendez-vous ? » taquine Will.

« Un rendez-vous avec B. ? Tu es sûre qu'on parle bien de la même personne là ? Parce que B. ne m'aime pas et je ne vais pas chercher à changer ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi après le sort, je partirai. »

La souffrance que ressent Buffy suite à cette longue tirade ne vient pas d'elle, elle en est sûre. C'est celle de Faith. La blonde prend doucement conscience de l'abime de désespoir dans laquelle est plongée la brune. Elle veut s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter mais elle n'y parvient pas. Elle n'est que spectatrice dans ce souvenir alors elle se contente de murmurer trois petits mots : « Je t'aime ». Elle sait qu'elle est entendue lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud la traverse et s'attarde un instant dans son cou pour la chatouiller.

Pendant ce bref temps, les deux conspiratrices se sont installées face à face à l'intérieur de deux pentacles. Elles ont allumé des bougies à travers toute la pièce. De toute évidence, elles vont répéter le sort pour ôter le trop plein de pouvoir qu'elle sent bouillonner dans les veines de son amour. Faith ne tient pas en place, enfin encore moins que d'habitude. Buffy sent la tension qui enveloppe la pièce. Elle voit Willow faire les mêmes gestes que la première fois puis la perplexité qui émane de la sorcière quand celle-ci répète plusieurs fois l'incantation sans résultat. Will qui puise plus profondément dans son pouvoir mais qui ne parvient pas à combattre celui de Faith.

Buffy se concentre sur cette dernière et ses sentiments. Elle perçoit le désarroi, le désespoir que la brune ressent face aux échecs de Will. Puis elle creuse un peu plus loin et ce qu'elle découvre la stupéfie et la blesse en même temps. Les pensées de Faith, toutes tournées sur l'envie de garder ce pouvoir, d'être enfin la plus forte, la plus puissante, de ne plus avoir de compte à rendre. Tant d'ambition, de haine qui résistent au pouvoir de Willow. Consciemment, Faith veut se défaire de cette force mais son inconscient n'est pas prêt à faire de même. Buffy a l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du maire. Elle va encore la perdre. Elle comprend mieux ce qu'a voulu dire la brune quand elle lui a avoué que cette force réveille ses plus mauvais côtés. Malheureusement, c'est l'inconscient qui l'emporte. Balayant Will à l'autre bout de la pièce comme une vulgaire poupée de papier, la Tueuse brune se met à luire dans l'obscurité qui est tombée. Un vent malsain a soufflé toutes les bougies. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte, complètement sous l'emprise de cette force. La souffrance dans laquelle elle baigne depuis les mots de Buffy à Spike, a laissé place à un vide émotionnel reposant.

La Tueuse brune vient d'atteindre la porte lorsque Willow sort de sa torpeur et réplique dans le but de l'arrêter. Un combat s'engage entre les deux pouvoirs quand la rousse prend la parole :

« Tu ne peux pas aller voir Buffy comme ça. » souffle péniblement la rousse. « Tu la tuerais. »

La réplique déconcerte un peu Faith, assez pour permettre de passer son bouclier et la toucher. Elle s'affale, légèrement ko. L'obscurité et l'éclat noir qui l'entourent, s'éteignent. Willow accoure près d'elle et l'ausculte rapidement. Un peu rassurée, il faut malgré tout plusieurs minutes pour la voir émerger. Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, elle observe le désordre qui régnait dans la suite. Buffy sent que cet étonnement n'est pas feint. Elle suit de loin la conversation. La brune a vite paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait du mal à nouveau mais est rassurée. Elle fait de nombreuses excuses dans les cinq minutes qui suivent mais la sorcière ne les entend pas. La situation vient de prendre un tour critique aux yeux de la sorcière. Finalement, elle arrête les effusions de Faith en posant ses mains sur les épaules musclées et la regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire :

« Bon, j'ai un plan. Vas chez Buffy, explique lui la situation et on se retrouve là-bas dans un quart d'heure, le temps de prévenir les autres. »

« Mais … Je … » Elle est coupée par l'assurance qu'elle sent dans les paroles de Willow.

« Vas-y, je te dis … »

Elles se relèvent toutes les deux et Willow entreprend de ranger le désordre avec des gestes mécaniques. La brune veut s'approcher pour l'aider mais est promptement mise à la porte. Cela fait sourire Buffy de voir Faith accepter un tel traitement. Se penchant un peu plus sur ces émotions, elle découvre un peu d'appréhension et énormément de peur. Tandis qu'elles se rendent à la chambre d'hôpital où la Buffy du passé a été retenue pour une nuit, on sent la tension qui monte progressivement.

Buffy ralentit, elle n'est plus sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Les souvenirs qu'elle en garde, bien que flous sont quelques-uns des plus durs de sa vie. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir revivre une nouvelle fois le départ de Faith. Elle reste d'abord au loin, observant la rencontre, faisant les dialogues comme face à une vieille série dont on a vu tous les épisodes une centaine de fois.

L'entrée hésitante de Faith : « Hey » Sa réponse tout aussi hésitante : « Hey, toi. » Le silence qui s'installe pendant quelques minutes, inconfortable pour toutes les deux. Brisé au même moment, nous qui ne le supportons plus. La patience n'a jamais été notre fort quand il s'agit de nous. Les phrases qui se croisent, la même en fait : « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » Même à 10 mètres, elle sent la peur de Faith qui monte comme dans la chambre de Willow, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle sent aussi cette puissance noire. Elle voit qu'elle lutte pour se contrôler et la Buffy de l'époque a pris ça pour une invitation à parler. Buffy est intriguée maintenant, elle s'approche. Faith ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. La Buffy couchée sur son lit d'hôpital essaie de dire comment elle se sent et qu'elle ne veut plus de départ mais ces mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. Elle l'interroge plutôt sur son futur et Faith pense qu'elle veut simplement la renvoyer en prison. Elle a peur. Faith sait que si Buffy le lui demande, elle le fera. Elle l'écoute parler de ses projets de fonder une Académie. L'impression de rejet saisit les deux filles, encore une fois.

« Dire que je te voulais avec moi, il aurait fallu m'ouvrir les yeux cette nuit-là pas aujourd'hui. » pense la Buffy du futur.

Et puis, Faith perd le contrôle. Les yeux de Faith sont noirs, elle est prête à faire souffrir quiconque se met en travers de son chemin. Elle n'en peut plus de souffrir à cause de Buffy. Il est si facile de se laisser glisser à nouveau dans la haine.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça. Dans mes souvenirs, tu as juste haussé les épaules et fais demi-tour sans plus m'adresser un mot et je ne t'ai jamais revue. »

La Buffy du futur regarde surprise, de l'incrédulité passe dans son regard. Elle essaie de chercher un peu d'humanité en Faith mais cette dernière ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Elle n'entend pas les mots blessants mais elle voit les yeux de la Buffy couchée qui se remplissent de larmes. Puis de l'aide arrive, Willow et le gang sont là. Faith repousse tout le monde et s'enfuit. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont cru.

Les contours du souvenir se voilent encore et Buffy est projetée dans une chambre de motel plutôt miteuse. Faith a repris le contrôle d'elle-même et pleure. La blonde reste de longues heures à la regarder ainsi. L'aube se lève quand la brune arrête une décision. Elle part mais avant, elle veut effacer toute la soirée d'hier. Alors, elle retourne à l'hôpital discrètement et guette la sortie de celle qu'elle aime.

Vers dix heures, tout le gang est dans la rue soutenant une Buffy affaiblie. Discrètement, la Tueuse leur fait oublier la nuit un par un. Seule Willow résiste et se tourne vers la source. Le temps s'arrête un moment et la rousse se dirige vers l'arbre qui la camouffle.

« Faith, je ne peux pas t'aider après ce que tu viens de faire aujourd'hui. Mais voici le numéro de personnes qui le peuvent si tu le souhaites, je les préviendrai de ton arrivée. »

« Comment va Buffy ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« Elle ira bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle et du groupe. Je vais leur, lui donner d'autres souvenirs mais ne revient jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais. »

Sur ces mots, le ciel englobe le monde et Buffy se retrouve à nouveau à l'Académie. Elle est dans sa chambre mais pas de Faith à l'horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour mes autres fics. Mais je continue, pas de stress. On respire. Mais n'hésitez pas à me rappeler de venir poster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10.<strong>

Faith POV**  
><strong>

Je l'attends. Je sais qu'elle finira par me trouver ici, elle l'a déjà fait une fois. Je sens notre lien se tendre, elle est de retour. Je n'aurai pas à patienter longtemps et je ne me défendrai pas si elle décide de reprendre ce vieux schéma. J'observe les nuages, me perds dans le ciel bleu. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la nature me guider. Je pleure en silence sur mes erreurs.

Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour me trouver. Elle est là, à côté de moi, je la sens, je l'entends. Je me relève et lui fais face. Je peux voir qu'elle est en colère. C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de comprendre avant que sa droite ne me propulse à terre. Je suis rapidement sur mes pieds mais je ne riposte pas.

Elle s'assied dans l'herbe, elle râle un peu. Il faut dire que la rosée est toujours présente dans ce coin de forêt, à l'ombre de ce beau chêne. Elle doit être trempée maintenant, un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres à cette pensée. Que je ne peux m'empêcher de verbaliser lorsque je me couche sur le sol.

« Tu es trop humide, B. ? On peut arranger ça, si tu veux. »

Elle ne répond pas, seul un soupir s'échappe de ces lèvres que j'imagine crispées et tendues. J'ouvre les yeux un peu radoucie et me tourne vers elle. Dieu qu'elle est belle, assise ainsi. Elle a ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et son regard se perd dans l'horizon lointain. Elle s'est changée depuis la dernière fois et l'ensemble bleu qu'elle porte met ses cheveux blonds en valeur. Son chemisier remonte un peu sur son ventre et découvre sa peau que j'imagine si douce et délicate. Un frisson de désir me parcourt et je m'efforce de le réprimer. Mes yeux continuent de la détailler jusqu'à ce que je sente son attention sur moi. Alors, je cherche à croiser son regard et je me perds dans cet océan vert. Dieu que ses yeux m'entrainent loin d'ici. Il faut que je parle sinon je n'en serai bientôt plus capable.

Je baisse les yeux et murmure d'une voix rauque presqu'inaudible :

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je suis désolée. »

« Pas moi. »

J'attends la suite en jouant avec un brin d'herbe. Avant, je n'avais pas cette patience, maintenant, je me contrôle. Même si ça reste délicat quand je suis surprise comme maintenant.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait depuis. »

Sa voix sonne comme un ordre alors je m'assois en lui tournant le dos et je commence à parler.

« J'ai suivi le conseil de Willow et j'ai été rencontré les sorcières en Angleterre. Ensemble, elles ont réussi à mettre des freins sur ma force. Je suis restée six mois là-bas à apprendre à la contrôler et à me contrôler. Et puis, un jour, elles m'ont dit qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à m'apprendre alors je suis partie. J'ai voyagé comme je le faisais avant … »

Le silence s'est installé après mes derniers mots. Je sens son regard entre mes omoplates qui juge si je mens ou non. Puis elle a reprend la parole et pose la seule question que j'espèrerai qu'elle ne demanderait pas :

« Pourquoi Willow a dit que ça te tuait ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. »

Je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à la question, je le sais. Il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse à donner, je ne veux pas l'accabler un peu plus.

« Réponds. »

Sa voix est décidée, presqu'en colère. Je tente malgré tout une plaisanterie pour la détourner de la vraie raison.

« Hé, je suis une Tueuse aussi. Je prends de l'âge alors ma date d'expiration arrive. C'est tout. C'était une blague entre nous. »

Bizarrement, ça marche. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur ce fait inhabituel. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et s'asseoir contre mon dos. Ses bras m'entourent l'estomac, non sans avoir écarté mes cheveux pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je m'appuie contre elle, le seul mouvement que je peux encore faire et recouvre ses mains avec les miennes. Le temps s'est arrêté pour moi. Son souffle fait frissonner mon cou. Délicatement, elle prend mes poignets et les amène dans mon dos. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas l'agresseur, me voilà sans défense, je le sais mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai envie de la regarder mais elle m'en empêche avec sa main restée libre. On reste de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Que ferais-tu pour moi ? »

Plus que me surprendre, la question me déstabilise complètement. J'ai envie de répondre que je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle mais je suis arrêtée dans mon élan par ma raison. Dieu, elle ne cessera jamais de me prendre au dépourvu. Je m'agite un peu mais elle resserre légèrement sa prise autour de moi. Cela me calme et je lui réponds.

« Je savais que tu me voulais, » répondis-je. Seul sarcasme qui me vint à l'esprit alors.

« Tu n'as pas répondu … encore, » constate-t-elle agacée.

« Précise ta question alors, » ais-je répliqué du tac au tac.

Elle ne riposte pas mais son corps se tend et je sens son cœur s'accélérer. Je reconnais les signes. Ca n'augure rien de bon pour moi. Mais elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de me lâcher et de se relever. Elle enlève les quelques brins d'herbe qui se sont accrochés à son pantalon puis elle part sans un mot.

« Merde. »

Je me lève et cours après elle. Je la rattrape et lui saisis un bras pour l'empêcher de partir plus loin. J'y mets une partie de ma nouvelle force donc je sais qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Je suis la plus forte pour le moment et pourtant elle contrôle toujours le jeu. J'essaie de croiser son regard mais n'y parvins pas. Son corps est tendu, elle attend simplement que je la laisse aller, alors je la lâche. Je ne peux pas la retenir ainsi. Elle repart sans un mot bien que plus lentement cette fois-ci.

« Tout. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure qui s'échappe de moi mais je vois à la façon dont ses épaules se tendent qu'elle l'a entendu. Elle s'arrête. Dieu qu'elle est belle avec ce soleil qui fait briller ses longs cheveux d'or. Je m'arrache à cette contemplation et m'avance. Je parcours rapidement les quelques pas qui nous séparent en précisant :

« Pour toi, tout. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à me faire pardonner. » En parlant, je pense aux faux souvenirs que Willow a donnés au groupe. Mon départ, les raisons, tout pour éloigner B. de moi mais c'est ce qui nous rapproche aujourd'hui. Je la vois qui se détend visiblement. On est proche, j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser mais je lui laisse le choix. Je veux que ça soit sa décision, qu'elle ne regrette rien par après.

« Tu sais qu'on va devoir parler. »

« Je sais. » acquiesce-je. Dans ma voix, il y a de l'espoir.

« Ok, on se donnera une chance après. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, les amis. Enfin une mise à jour me direz-vous. Pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne rien du tout au contraire, j'ai bien l'intention de la poursuivre sur une dizaine de chapitres encore.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Ce que vous ferez à la place de Buffy et Faith. N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions, cela fait plaisir de voir que vous vous intéressez à l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>Faith POV<p>

La suite a été un peu floue pour moi. Une semaine est passée depuis que j'ai promis que nous en reparlerions et Buffy se contente de disparaitre tous les matins. Je sais qu'elle est là quelque part, pas loin de moi à chaque fois que je donne un cours mais je ne la vois pas et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Toutes les nuits, nous passons deux bonnes heures à patrouiller avant de rentrer et de manger un peu. Après, tout dépend de l'humeur de Buffy. Parfois, nous restons juste couchées sur le canapé à regarder un film, pour lequel on se sera sans doute disputées. Parfois, elle me fait parler de ma vie d'avant, avant Sunnydale. Je me suis promis de ne plus lui mentir.

Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de ce que nous ferons, de quand on se donnera une chance mais je suppose comme me l'a fait remarquer Willow que nous sommes en bonne voie et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je suis à mon troisième cours de la matinée, je prends tellement de plaisir à enseigner que je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas fait ça plutôt. Le cours s'achève et j'envisage de libérer les élèves en avance lorsque je sens Buffy se rapprocher de moi.

Pour son crédit, elle marche silencieusement, ayant même arrêté de respirer pour ne pas que j'entende le léger souffle mais je pense qu'elle a négligé notre lien. Faignant de ne rien percevoir, je continue mon explication mais un mince sourire me trahit. En face de moi, mes élèves se laissent dominer par leurs émotions et s'agitent un peu. C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour savoir que Buffy ne doit pas être loin.

Arrivant par derrière, elle tente de me chatouiller mais je m'écarte juste avant que ses doigts ne me touchent, les emprisonnant dans ma main avant de la tirer vers moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras, ma main tenant toujours serrés ses poignets. A son oreille, je chuchote très bas pour ne pas être entendue par les autres,

« Bouh, » Elle rit le temps que je laisse mes lèvres effleurer sa joue avant de la libérer et de congédier mes élèves. La plupart ont un sourire amusé sur leur visage mais je m'en fiche. Prenant mon premier regard sur ma jolie blonde, je remarque qu'elle semble fatiguée. Nous n'avons, pour une fois, pas passé la nuit ensemble et elle ne semble pas en avoir profité pour prendre un peu de repos.

« Comment as-tu fait pour m'entendre arriver ? Je n'ai fait aucun bruit depuis plus de cent mètres, » elle semble un peu agacée mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Je lève un sourcil en réponse et demande, incrédule.

« Vraiment ? » Elle fait la moue et renchérit ne comprenant pas ma stupéfaction, « Bien sûr, depuis que je suis rentrée dans le bâtiment, je surveille mes pas. » Je souris doucement.

« Et comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? Nous ne sommes pas dans ma salle habituelle. » Mon sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle prend peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle dit,

« Je t'ai senti et j'ai suivi … » Elle s'arrête et je dois me retenir de rire à son expression peinée. Entourant son cou avec mes bras, je la ramène proche de moi avant de parler à nouveau.

« Si ça peut te consoler, je suis surprise que tu sois venue me trouver maintenant. Il me reste … » je jette un discret coup d'œil sur ma montre dans son cou, « encore deux heures de cours et puis … » Elle commence à secouer la tête, souriant à son tour. Ses mains ont trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à mes hanches, frottant de discrets petits cercles du bout des doigts sur le petit carré de peau exposé. Je frissonne à son toucher et tente de me reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit.

« … voir Giles et … » elle fait une pause et m'observe attentivement. Je prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon éloignement passager. « Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Penaude, je baisse la tête. Ses lèvres sont si proches que je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le baiser est bref mais intense. C'est un peu une demande de pardon pour ne pas avoir écouté.

« Désolée. Nous devons aller voir Giles ? » essayé-je de la relancer en priant pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Elle déteste que je ne l'écoute pas mais honnêtement quand elle est dans mes bras, j'ai une foule d'autres choses à penser qui viennent me parasiter l'esprit et me retiennent toute mon attention.

Elle hésite et finit par soupirer, baissant les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de me détailler à nouveau. « D'accord, tu t'en sors bien sur ce coup. Nous devons aller voir Giles maintenant. Tes élèves sont pris en charge. » Je me parviens à m'empêcher de soupirer à mon tour et relâche doucement la respiration que je tenais. D'un hochement de tête, je lui montre mon accord et on se dirige vers la sortie. Mon bras toujours autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle se blottit contre moi.

* * *

><p>Finalement, il ne s'agit pas que de nous qui allons voir Giles. Dans son bureau, en attente, se trouve toute la bande. Difficile ensuite de se sentir plus mal à l'aise lorsque Buffy me fait asseoir dans le fauteuil central, là où convergent tous les regards. Je me tortille brièvement, vraiment dérangée. Je n'aime pas être aussi surveillée. On dirait qu'ils craignent que je ne saute sur quelqu'un.<p>

« Giles, pouvez-vous expliquer ce que nous avons découvert cette semaine ? Je pense que Faith n'est pas au courant, » l'interroge-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Finissant de nettoyer ses lunettes, Giles se tourne vers moi et commence à parler.

« Très bien, Buffy et Willow m'ont mis au courant de … Comment dire … du sort que Willow a réalisé et de ces conséquences pour toi. Je dois dire que c'était très imprudent de votre part mais maintenant que c'est fait, nous devons en limiter les dégâts. » Il ouvre un livre et y consulte quelques lignes avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau. « Il y a une prophétie. Nous ne savons pas encore si elle se rapporte à toi mais Buffy a insisté. Donc … » Il prend un regard vers moi et commence de mémoire.

« Avant la fin des temps, l'élue frappera.

Son pouvoir, toute trace de bonté, effacera.

Perdant le contrôle, elle ne faiblira pas.

Mort et destruction, sur son passage, elle sèmera.

Seul son sang l'arrêtera. »

Il laisse un peu de silence envahir la pièce avant d'ajouter un peu embarrassé. « Enfin la dernière partie, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la traduction. Mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit de cette transcription car c'est la plus probable. » Je les regarde tous dans l'attente mais personne ne se décide à parler.

« Vous pensez que ça parle de moi ? Je suis encore le méchant, bien sûr. » Je n'en reviens pas quand seul le silence suit ma déclaration. « D'accord, j'en ai assez entendu. » Refusant de céder à l'emprise de Buffy, je me dégage et sors de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées. Personne ne m'arrête.

* * *

><p>Négligeant la fin de la journée, je me décide à faire ce que je fais de mieux. Partir. C'est là que Buffy me trouve, occupée à faire quelques bagages, triant les maigres possessions qu'il me reste.<p>

« Alors, tu fuis. » Elle n'ajoute pas le « encore » mais il est suspendu dans l'air.

« Je vous épargne une apocalypse, tu devrais être heureuse, » répliqué-je sans me retourner. J'imagine très bien sa posture actuelle, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Une manière de me montrer son mécontentement et de me bloquer une sortie. Elle oublie toujours les fenêtres cependant. Mon sac fermé, je me dirige vers la terrasse, écartant la porte-fenêtre.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, » avoue-t-elle dans mon dos et je me fige dans l'encadrement à mon tour, mon sac sur l'épaule. Je m'affaisse un peu avant de répondre. « Moi non plus mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. »

« Je voulais juste t'aider. » Je ris amèrement à cette déclaration. Je me tourne vers et la fixe jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux. « Si tu voulais tellement m'aider pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ? Tu l'as fait pour toi, B. Pas moi. Tu cherchais à te convaincre que je ne serai pas le méchant cette fois. Je suppose que tu t'es trompée. Encore. Et moi, je me suis faite avoir. Encore. On ne change pas un schéma. » Soupirant dans la défaite, je tourne les talons encore une fois.

« J'aurai dû écouter Willow. Elle a dû voir cet avenir. Cela m'aurait évité de me briser le cœur à nouveau. Adieu Buffy. » Sans lui laisser une chance d'argumenter plus, je sors laissant la porte ouverte derrière moi.

« Faith, » l'entendis-je m'appeler tandis que je m'éloignais. Sa voix se brise et j'entends ses pleurs derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Le motel est tel que je l'ai laissé. J'ai coupé ma connexion avec Buffy dès que je suis sortie du domaine. Je lutte contre mes émotions, essayant de garder ma tristesse en échec. Je n'ai pas le temps pour m'attarder là-dessus. Un simple coup de fil à Angel et je sais qu'il m'attend avec une place pour moi. Tout vaut mieux que de rester dans les parages à subir encore une fois la pitié de B. Une nuit de repos et mon vol m'attendra à l'aéroport.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Oui, je sais trop court mais j'ai besoin de me remettre dans l'histoire donc par la suite, cela sera plus long.**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce motel trop longtemps. Il ne prendra pas plus de quelques heures à Buffy pour se ressaisir et partir à ma recherche. J'essuyai une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Ce n'était pas le moment pour tout ça. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus possible d'Elle pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Je ne pourrais pas vivre si Elle était blessée encore une fois par ma faute. Angel me semblait être la solution la plus pratique mais je devrai abandonner la moto. En plus, Elle ira certainement le voir. Il me fallait un plan de secours, une ville où Elle ne penserait pas à me chercher. Je connaissais l'endroit parfait. Débarrassée de cette inquiétude, je réfléchis à la manière dont j'allais arriver jusque là-bas. La moto était hors de question, trop voyante.

Buffy vérifierait les bus et les avions, faire de l'auto-stop était trop risqué parce que je ne savais qui je pouvais rencontrer en chemin. Mais il me fallait prendre le plus de distance possible très vite et l'avion était ce qui me le permettait. Il me fallait un moyen de contourner les systèmes de sécurité, surtout les contrôles et les enregistrements de billets. Pas moyen que je lui laisse une piste toute fraiche à moins qu'elle ne soit une diversion.

Retenant cette idée, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le café internet que j'avais repéré. Je m'empressai de commander un billet de bus vers New York pour le lendemain matin de manière à détourner les soupçons et au minimum, les forcer à aller voir là-bas. Cela ferait déjà moins de personnes à devoir semer le moment venu. Restait à contourner le problème des contrôles. Je ne pourrai pas me glisser discrètement dans un avion, ça serait un suicide total, même avec mes pouvoirs améliorés.

Et si j'en volais un ? L'idée était attrayante mais je ne savais pas piloter ce genre de choses. Mon cousin avait bien essayé de m'apprendre mais il avait vite renoncé. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à lui plus tôt ? Il serait ravi de pouvoir me rendre service et honorer la faveur qu'il me doit. Un bref coup de fil plus tard et ce fut réglé. Il ne me restait qu'à attendre le matin et son arrivée.

Buffy POV

Une heure, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me secouer et commencer à la chercher. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans une explication. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça parce que je me méfiais d'elle mais parce que j'étais inquiète. J'avais besoin de le lui expliquer. J'avais lu les textes, vu les traductions. Elle courrait un grand danger et je me retrouvai une fois encore à ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Ce schéma semblait se répéter beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût.

J'ignorai Giles qui m'attendait devant la maison pour me précipiter à l'étage. Elle allait s'enfuir et je savais exactement où elle irait.

- Buffy, nous avons besoin de parler de ceci, commença-t-il en me suivant dans ma chambre, il faut absolument que nous neutralisions Faith avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts.

Neutraliser, le terme était si vide, si clinique qu'il me fit frissonner. On aurait presque dit qu'il voulait que nous éliminions Faith.

- Willow a déjà fait un sort mais nous ne parvenons pas à la localiser, continua-t-il sans faire attention à mon trouble, je pense que tu pourrai nous aider à la retrouver en suivant votre lien et ...

- Non, condamnai-je d'avance son idée.

Il s'interrompit surpris.

- Non ? Mais Buffy nous devons la retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu as lu comme moi l'autre partie de la prophétie. Nous n'avons pas le temps de penser.

Exactement, cette partie que nous n'avons pas dite à Faith, le nombre de jours limités qui lui reste. Encore un mensonge.

- Je pars voir Angel, l'avertis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Je ne fais que trois pas avant d'entendre sa voix me rappeler.

- Mais Buffy et Faith ?

- Débrouillez-vous ! hurlai-je en réponse.

J'attrapai les clés de ma voiture et me dépêchai de sortir avant qu'il ne commence à critiquer ce choix-là aussi. Arriver au motel ne me prit que dix minutes. Immédiatement, je repérai sa moto mais l'absence de tintements familiers me firent réfléchir. Elle n'était peut-être pas là. Le réceptionniste, une fois rendu serviable, m'apprit qu'elle avait en effet retenu une chambre mais qu'elle avait quitté il y a quelques minutes.

Forte de cette information, je me dirigeai vers la chambre en question pour rechercher le moindre indice. Une très courte fouille m'apprit qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle. Faith n'était pas stupide à ce point. Elle savait que je serai juste derrière elle et elle avait abandonné sa moto parce qu'elle était trop facile à suivre.

Je fus quasi sûre qu'elle n'avait pas pris le bus pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'emmène loin rapidement. Un avion pouvait faire l'affaire mais Faith ne demanderait jamais à Angel d'envoyer son jet privé. Elle devait avoir une autre solution. Voilà qui ne m'avançait pas énormément. Il me restait ma dernière cartouche. Notre lien. Je me plais à penser que même si elle le désactive, je peux toujours la sentir. Il me faut juste me concentrer suffisamment. C'est ce que je fis.

Faith POV

Je la sentis avant même de mettre un pied sur le parking. Buffy n'a jamais su masquer son lien, elle a toujours été un phare dans la nuit pour moi. Si elle était au motel alors je n'avais que quelques minutes d'avance. Sans hésiter, je fis demi tour sachant que tout ce dont j'avais besoin se trouvait dans mon sac et sur moi.

Je fus un peu dégoutée de devoir marcher mais je me dis que ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer et puis, je pourrai toujours tuer quelques vampires en chemin. C'est un pas plus motivé que je me mis en route. Je m'appliquai à ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'instant. Je m'arrêtai au premier cimetière que je trouvai et choisis une tombe sur laquelle m'asseoir pour attendre la nuit.

Pour éviter de penser, je me saisis du livre que j'avais commencé et emballé sans m'en rendre compte. C'était la manière idéale de passer le temps. Les mots défilaient et petit à petit, j'eus l'impression d'être observée. Cette sensation grandit mais je ne fis pas un geste et résistai à la tentation d'observer autour de moi. Je n'allais pas agiter un panneau "oui, je sais que vous êtes là."

Je m'appliquai à rester détendue et à tourner les pages de manière régulière même si je ne lisais plus depuis longtemps et que je me contentai de scruter le terrain aux alentours pour essayer de deviner d'où viendrait l'attaque.

Buffy ne pouvait pas m'avoir déjà retrouvée. Ce n'était pas possible, pas si vite et pas sans notre lien. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages parce que je ne la sentais pas. Elle n'était que ce fil ténu, à peine perceptible qui m'indiquait qu'elle était loin. Cela devait être autre chose.

Ce fut autre chose. Ils sortirent tous des bois un par un. Ils étaient partout et au moins trente. Même avec Buffy, j'aurai hésité plus d'une seconde à m'attaquer à un groupe pareil et là, ils m'encerclaient. Ils ne firent même pas un mouvement, tranquilles. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, j'étais cernée de partout et seule. Buffy et les autres ne viendraient jamais ici.

La seule pensée qui me traversa à cette seconde fut que j'éviterai sans doute une montagne de problèmes à Buffy. Puis, je me jetai en direction du premier vampire. Autant en finir.

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais remettre à jour mais bientôt, j'espère.**


End file.
